Is That a Magnet in Your Pocket
by JooseBoxx
Summary: After their first Nationals, the original New Directions party it up during the summer. 'Spin the Bottle' leads to all kinds of trouble for certain people. Heavy feature of Puckurt, Quittana and mixed pairs. Rating for sexual content. Three Parts.
1. Is That a Magnet in Your Pocket

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

It's hard to pin point exactly whose idea it had been; Santana would say Puck, but Puck was pretty sure Britt brought it up, and of all people, Tina agreed.

It was supposed to bond them as a group, or something. After the mess of junior year and the defeat at Nationals, it was like they needed _something_. All Puck volunteered was his house, Santana brought the alcohol, Mercedes brought snacks she made with Kurt, Rachel brought non-alcoholic drinks (which were mostly put into the alcoholic drinks) and Britt dealt with the entertainment. So they partied, drank and ate and just hung out and it felt like the end of sophomore year instead of junior year, even though neither of those years ended all that great.

"I have a new game to play!" They'd already done 'truth or dare' (no one was surprised that all of Santana's dares to others had been sexual in nature and all of the questions when Puck picked 'truth' had been about his sexual history), and while the original five had opted out of 'never have I ever', where Santana and Puck got totally wasted during that game and it became clear that they probably spent _way_ too much time naked together, which meant no one could talk Brittany out of 'spin the bottle sex dice'. Why she'd even brought sex dice, no one could figure out, but it was Brittany so sometimes these things didn't need to make sense. Either way, Britt wins her little debate, with Tina backing her up and convincing Mike that it was _fine _whatever happened, because it was Glee, and they were all a little bit incestuous in the non-family member kind of way.

They all sat in a circle, Britt dictating who was sitting where before getting the board and the bottle, pulling the dice out. "Okay, I'll go first. We spin the bottle," she demonstrated by spinning it, rocking on her butt as she watched with a smile. It stopped on Rachel, who smiled sheepishly, looking at Finn who just nodded while Britt rolled the dice on the little board. "Then you roll the dice to find out what you have to do." Britt's dice landed on 'blow' and 'boobs', which sparked a deep blush on Rachel's cheeks.

"Um, Brittany, I don't think you've-" Britt didn't stop to listen, crawling the distance between her and Rachel and kneeling in front of her, "Oh," the dress that Rach was wearing sort of lent itself to Brittany's mission, the scoop neck following the line of her bust and offering Britt the perfect access to lightly blow air over the front of Rach's boobs. Rach had to bite her bottom lip, leaning forward for Britt before the blond pulled away.

"And that's how you play." She seemed so proud and excited that no one really wanted to point out just how overtly sexual the game was (sex dice, hello) and really, they were all friends, right? Besides, Puck had made out with every girl in the room anyway. "Okay, Tina's shot." Brittany passed the dice to the Asian girl sitting beside her, smiling wide before taking a sip of her drink again. There wasn't exactly anything to say, and Tina just shrugged since she had agreed to play.

Her spin landed on Finn, which probably made the boy more uncomfortable than it did Tina. There were a chorus of snorts and laughs, Puck's head landing on Finn's shoulder as he giggled into his beer bottle when Tina rolled her dice to land on 'squeeze' and 'dick'. Finn's face was scarlet as Tina stretched across the space and just went for it, grinning as she gave a firm rub and squeeze between Finn's crossed legs.

"Oh, you go, Tina-C!" Santana was clearly getting into the spirit of things, even as Finn had to shift and pull his legs together while still blushing. A drink was pressed into Tina's hand and the girls shared a round of toasting before knocking back shots. "Mercedes, get your freak on."

The dark skinned Diva just joined in the laughing, spinning her turn to land on Puck and then rolling her dice. Instead of sitting back passive, Puck met Mercedes half way over the bottle, allowing her to 'suck' his 'lips' as per her instructions. If he happened to get just a little more involved in the thing, turning it into more of a make out than just a simple go, that was simply because he accurately remembered Mercedes' kisses to be pretty fucking great. Mercedes still blushed at Britt and San's cat-calls, San bumping her shoulder good naturedly, even as she reached to spin her bottle and toss the dice at the same time.

Santana's dice roll landed on 'squeeze' 'thighs' even before the bottle stopped spinning. From the looks of Brittany, she was likely to make herself dizzy watching it as it slowed and then stopped on Tina. Instead of leaning over, Santana grinned as she crawled around the back of Mercedes, stopping behind Tina with a careful whisper in Tina's ear before she reached around and stroked her hands up Tina's legs. It was slow, obviously calculated, and the way Tina leaned back against Santana while sighing made everyone shut the hell up for a few seconds just to watch.

"Is it wrong that I'm a little turned on by that?" Mike just glanced over at Finn and Puck, who both shook their heads. Because hell, they were too. As Santana retook her seat, Rachel cleared her throat and took her turn, her bottle stopping on herself.

"Um, re-spin?"

"Nope, rule is you move one to your right." Brittany grinned into her glass, pointing to Rachel's right where Quinn just happened to sit. "Roll the dice, Rach." It's a little creepy, the way Brittany grins between Rachel and Quinn, which is possibly why Rachel takes so long to drop the dice from her hands. 'Tease' 'lips'. The noise is definitely almost a squeal from Britt, one she quickly covers up while leaning to the side on Kurt to watch the former enemies.

Rachel and Quinn have a matching blush on their cheeks as they inch closer before Rachel just sighs and presses her lips to Quinn's. It's not exactly a kiss, since Rachel's mouth alternates between sucking on Quinn's upper lip and her teeth nibbling on the lower lip before she soothes both with her tongue and then she goes in for that little bite thing that she does and Quinn legit moans against Rachel, leaning in closer with her eyes shut and her lips slightly parted. Finn sort of shifts a little, dislodging Puck's head from his shoulder and sparking a burst of giggling from the drunken boy while Santana fans herself with her hand.

"Who knew rivalry could be so hot?" She's smirking at Quinn, who is half glancing at Rachel and then back to the bottle on the floor, a high blush on her cheeks while Rach sips at her wine glass. "Q, your shot." The Latina fires a wink at Quinn, which makes her laugh a little and the blush fade, even as she scoops up the dice and spins the bottle.

Quinn's spin lands on Artie, and her dice roll gives her 'blow' 'lips'. She's a little unsteady as she gets up, her hand reaching out to brace herself and landing on Puck's head where he sits beside Artie's chair. She leaves it there while she leans over, blowing lightly over Artie's lips just before she brushes hers over his and the colouring to Artie's cheeks flares. Puck snorts a little but doesn't comment, even as Quinn's fingers tighten a little in his hair to shake his head before she sits down, glancing coyly over at Artie.

"Okay Asian, get with it." Mike's the first of the boys to spin, the bottle almost coming off the board as he gives it a twist and his hand rattling with the dice. The bottle stops on Rachel and Mike gives a look over to Finn before he drops the dice. The 'kiss' 'toes' is probably the least sexual thing possible to get, but Mike seems a little relieved at it.

Rachel, not so much.

"No, Michael, no. It's late, and my feet are, Michael!" Rachel tries to protest, but even she's a little tipsy at this point and Mike just smirks as he grabs her ankle. Her shoe comes off and Mike strokes at her calve muscle for a moment, bending to place these ridiculous little kisses on each of Rachel's knee sock covered toes. She's giggling by the end of it when Mike replaces Rachel's shoe and pats her knee.

"You're adorable, Dancing Asian," Santana mocks, half missing her straw for her drink and chasing it around the glass. "Does he give good feet massages?" San's question is aimed at a blissfully unaware Tina, who just giggles a little and stares at Mike with her usual Asian love face.

"Dude," Puck tries to punch Finn's shoulder but he mostly misses and ends up just nudging the guy, "your go."

Finn looks a little bit terrified as he spins the bottle, rolling the dice at the same time as if he's getting it over with. The bottle stops on Britt, getting a little squeal and clap from her, while the dice say 'squeeze' 'boobs' and Finn goes bright red. He's stammering his way through some kind of refusal, but Britt isn't having any of it and she just walks (stumbles) over to plant herself in Finn's lap.

"You know the rules, Finn." She's the one to pick up both his hands and place them on each of her tits, turning her head slightly to grin at Puck and yeah, he's hand his hands on those before, he's had his mouth on those before, and seriously, Finn is an idiot for not enjoying this a little more. He gives one squeeze before he's practically begging Britt to get off his lap.

The shocking thing is, Rachel's completely unaffected. She's not pouting or being sad or insecure or any of those things. She's actually laughing at Santana's comments on Finn's bumbling nature. Although she does tell San off after a moment.

"My boyfriend just squeezed your girlfriend's boobs." She's definitely past tipsy at the way she giggles there.

"Later, you can even the score and squeeze mine." There's a small blush on Rachel's face, but there's totally this little glint in her eye as she leans on Santana's shoulder for a second before pulling away. "Puckerman!"

Puck doesn't need to be told twice to take his turn, spinning the bottle and rolling without Santana yelling at him again. Tina is smirking at him when the bottle lands on her, and then she's not because she reads the dice and her eyes shoot to Mike and _really_, did they have to play this with so many couples? But Mike's his bro, so he gives him a small questioning look, since he has to 'lick' Mike's girlfriends 'thighs' it's probably only polite to make sure. Mike gives a shrug and a smirk and Puck just goes for it then, crawling over the distance to kneel in front of Tina before dipping down to drag his tongue over her right thigh.

Her breath hitches, and it's most likely because his nose in almost at her crotch, and he turns to lick her other thigh and she legit hitches her hips a little, her hand cupping the back of his head and stroking the mohawk, so he takes his time and moves up her left thigh slower, making a point of licking to the join of her thigh and pelvis, just where her panties start and his nose definitely brushes against some intimate parts.

She squeaks a little as he pulls back, and he's not grinning at her lewdly, okay, because she's got a guy and it's just a game, but he does give her a small smirk and a wink before sitting back in his place. Mike just looks amused.

"Je_sus_," Mercedes fans herself off with her hand, blowing out a breath before handing a blushing Tina her bottle of alco-pop.

"Um, Puck will you spin the bottle for me and hand me the dice?" Puck picks the dice to give to Artie and spins the bottle with his other hand. When the bottle points to Mercedes, Artie drops the dice near the bottle, providing them with 'blow' 'body' and Mercy just gives her drunk-happy-girl laugh as she stands up. It's kind of hard to figure out what happens, but Mercedes seems perfectly happy to practically straddle Artie's chair and let him do whatever before she pets his head and takes her seat again and Artie's blushing profusely.

"It's your turn now," Britt's smirking slightly, nudging Kurt beside her, who just sighs and takes his turn. There's a whole bunch of catcalls and laughing and yelling when the bottle lands on Puck and the dice give 'suck' 'dick' and Kurt goes an impressive shade of red that no one else has matched all evening.

Honestly, Puck wasn't all that bothered about the slight embarrassment that Finn was trying to play off -like Puck cared about a game and what came up on the dice- and Kurt clearly felt uncomfortable, so Puck gave Santana one look, and the Latina took charge.

"Roll this one again," she gave Kurt back the red dice with the body parts listed, shutting everyone up effectively. Even drunk, both she and Puck knew just how to take care of a situation and Kurt's blush seemed to fade a little as he nodded and gave the dice another roll. This time, 'lips' came up and Kurt didn't seem as fazed with that, crawling around Artie's chair a little awkwardly so Puck inched forward to meet him half way, like he did for Mercy, and give Kurt full reign over his lips.

It's a little strange, sort of kissing a boy, but it's not at the same time. Kurt's lips are a little unsure, but they wrap around Puck's lower lip, sucking lightly before a little more pressure works in. The hesitance isn't all that surprising; sure, Kurt has a boyfriend and everything now, but Puck's pretty sure it's more about the fact that Kurt has to kiss _him _than anything else.

By the time Kurt let's go of Puck's mouth, his lower lip is swollen and tingling from Kurt's abuse -and there were teeth involved, Puck definitely felt teeth- and Finn seems uncomfortable again. Kurt hides himself in his glass and Puck just raises an eyebrow at Santana's smirk while he licks his lip.

Everyone is a little startled when a sharp horn cuts through the sound of the music in the background and Puck's suddenly a little worried about the guys down the street because he's pretty sure a drug deal in the middle of the street would utterly scandalise Rachel.

"Oh, that's my dad." Mercedes climbs to her feet, only wavering a little as she grabs her coat from the back of the couch and turns to Artie, "You still wanting a lift?" Puck remembers that Mercedes is meant to be going on some family trip tomorrow, and Artie said something about going early since he'd never get a cab to take him home when he was drunk and he didn't like the idea of getting his dad out of bed to come and get him later.

Puck helps Artie out to the car, he might be drunk but he's the best at dealing with his drunken self out of all the guys and Mr. Jones could use the help getting Artie's chair in the car and everything. He has a fist bump with Artie, says goodnight to Mr. Jones and gets a cuddle from happy-girl-drunk Mercedes before wandering back to his house.

He half expects everyone to be doing something else, or clearing up to clear out -it's only just midnight, sure, but the fact that they were playing a sex game and go interrupted probably got everyone back to their senses. Instead, he walks in to find Brittany groping at Quinn's boobs over her cute little dress and frankly, he's almost floored.

"We're playing another round," Santana tells him with a smirk and Puck just nods, heading into the kitchen to grab another beer before retaking his place between Finn and now Kurt. When Britt eventually let's go of Quinn's boobs, her nipples now fairly evident under her the flimsy material of her dress, the pair of them are a little flushed and Britt's got that self-satisfied smirk on her face. Puck absently wonders if Quinn's a little closer to fulfilling one of Santana's kinky fantasies. She always did want to know just how unholy their trinity could be, and Puck's all for that so long as she shares the details later.

Tina clears her throat before spinning for her next turn, landing on Kurt and rolling a 'squeeze' 'body'. There's giggle from Tina, and really, her giggle is kind of cute, while Kurt blushes again, even as Tina ambles over to wrap him in a tight hug that gets all of them 'aww'ing at the pair.

Santana barely waits for Tina to be sitting down before she's taking her turn. What Puck thought about Kurt's blush is nothing compared to Finn's blush when the bottle lands on him and Santana rolls 'tease' 'dick' with her shot. Before moving, Santana leans over to whisper in Rachel's ear, and Puck's more wondering when they became friends than what she's saying, because the last that Puck knew, Santana was pissed at Rachel for the whole Nationals kiss thing. But chicks were way weird, so it looks like they've made up and got some kind of friendship going.

Which doesn't bode well for Finn if the way Santana plants herself in his lap and proceeds to grind on him is anything to go by. There's cheering from Britt, Tina and Mike while Puck cannot stop his laughter at the look on Finn's face, and he's amused by the fact that Rachel laughs as well. But the drunkenness and the laughing means that Puck ends up leaning against Kurt's shoulder rather than Finn's while Santana does a fairly tame -for her- lap dance on Finn in front of them all.

When she does go back to her own seat, Rachel ends up leaning her head on Santana's shoulder and smirking at Finn while Finn blushes and clenches his legs together. Santana is super sweet, smiling at Rachel, as she hands over the dice to their glee clubs resident diva.

There's still this blissful little smile on Rachel's face as she rolls the dice and spins the bottle. It doesn't actually go away when the bottle lands on Puck and the dice give her 'lick' 'lips' and she just looks over at Puck. Finn gives a laugh into his hand, even if he still looks a little uncomfortable and Rachel is up and over to Puck with just one nudge from Santana.

Honestly, Puck expects the quickest, simplest lick of his lips from Rachel, but she cups his head in her hands and leans in to lick at his lower lip, just barely, then at his top lip before her mouth closes around it and her tongue swipes along his lips again. He can't exactly help the way he tilts his head for her, Rachel's always been an amazing kisser, and he definitely doesn't mind the teasing. As she draws away, she catches his lower lip with her teeth, biting him sharply and he stamps down on the moan because Finn is right beside them and Puck doesn't want a black eye thanks.

When Rachel gets up, leaning to plant a chaste kiss against Finn's cheek, Puck doesn't really mean to glance over at Finn, but there's no anger on his face and he just shrugs as Santana starts encouraging Quinn's roll.

"It's a game, dude," Finn shrugs, glancing between Santana and Rachel, "she didn't mind San, I'm not gonna freak about a kiss, okay?" Puck just nods, because _wow _that's insanely deep and mature for Finn and he doesn't snap out of it until Kurt nudges his side.

"Zone out much?" That's when he notices that Quinn's actually taken her turn, it's just that the bottle stopped on him again and the dice just happened to roll on 'tease' 'lips' again. "Do you have a magnet in your pants?"

"No," Puck can't help it, even grinning over at Quinn, he leans over to Kurt first. "I'm just happy to see you." The blush is amazing, the way it spreads right over Hummel's cheeks amazingly fast. Puck chuckles as he leans over at Quinn's beckoning, and she just kisses him. Her kisses are always teasing, the way she goes for almost more before drawing back, the little licks of her tongue before it's gone and the soft and then hard press of her lips. He kind of likes that he never really knows what she's going to do, when she has control of a kiss, she likes to play with it, and he's usually more than happy to let her.

She gives him another peck as they draw away, and it's sort of the most he's gotten out of Quinn since last summer, just in attention never mind kissing. She ignored him for long enough that it's a bit of a thrill just getting a smile from her.

His mouth isn't tingling so much as throbbing now. He's pretty sure he's going to have some wicked obvious bruising going on from all the sucking and nipping on his lips, but he's not sure if he cares right then. Drinking beer from a bottle isn't helping, so he just lets that sit beside him while Mike spins.

There's this whole girlfriend/boyfriend conversation with just looks going on between Mike and Tina when Mike rolls 'lick' 'boobs' and the bottle was on Santana. But whatever happens in their little discussion without words, Mike smirks and leans over towards San. He kind of coaxes her to lie back, unbuttons her shirt and Puck's mostly amused at the way Tina and Rachel are watching with fascination as Mike tugs the front of San's bra down to swipe his tongue over one tit and then the other. It's fairly quick, but as San half rebuttons her shirt, letting Mike pull her to sit back up again, her nipples are just as obvious as Quinn's and she's a touch flushed in the face.

Mike nudges Finn out of his trance with his shoulder, just as Finn slams back into the room with a 'oh, right' and takes his turn. Rachel doesn't even blink as Finn's turn goes to Quinn. He's more worried about it than Rachel looks, and Puck's sure that a little alcohol in Berry really does calm her crazy and relax her into this almost-secure girl that just _chills _out.

"Don't you think it's amusing how _scared _Finn looks?" Kurt leans over again, his breath cool against Puck's neck and Puck can feel his body heat. He's half watching Finn lean over to 'blow' Quinn's 'lips' and half leaning over towards Kurt.

"He's almost making out with his ex-girlfriend in front of his current girlfriend. I wonder what on earth he'd be scared of."

"You don't seem at all phased about making out with all of your ex's tonight." And it's true, since he's dated every girl except Tina, although he did make-out with her at a party one time before he joined glee club, but it's not exactly the same.

"Kurt, if I was nervous kissing a girl in front of an ex," just for talking sake, they'd assume that sleeping with a girl once made her his ex, "I'd never be able to make out in front of anyone again." Kurt just snorts, because Puck's man-whorish ways are very well documented and Kurt being the gossip that he is probably knows that. But as Finn moves back to his seat, leaving a smirking Rachel and a blinking Quinn in his wake, Puck just takes another drink of beer and reaches over to spin the bottle while picking up the dice.

The bottle stops on Mike before he's even rolled and Brittany seems incredibly excited about it. He rolls the dice and it almost seems like everyone is holding their breath for some reason. Tina's the first to make a sound, and it's an aborted laugh, when it lands on 'suck' 'body'. Puck just frowns.

"So, that means any part of the body, right?" Because it's impossible to suck a whole body, right? How would that even work? Britt just nods though, because she's like the rule book for the game, even if Puck's sure she's just making it all up as she goes along. So Puck figures he can make this mostly harmless, at least until he sees this glint in Tina's eyes and he figures that _shit_, quiet Asian is a kinky little thing.

So he doesn't go overboard, but he doesn't exactly make it _harmless_. He's fine with pushing himself into Mike's lap, especially as Tina makes a sharp inhale of breath and he pushes Mike's head up before latching on to the slim guys throat. He knows that Mike's got this one sort of 'spot' right under his jaw line, just where his neck, ear and jaw connect. Britt and San were talking about it one time, back when Britt and Mike were together and San was hooking up with Matt. And he knows he's found it when Mike's hands almost fly to Puck's hips to hold on and Puck sucks a hickey onto the smooth skin he has between his lips.

Mike swallows convulsively, his hips arching a little into Puck's and Puck can feel the erection pressing against him and he's startled by the fact that he really doesn't care. He is dimly aware of the noise the others are making and the low groan from Mike's throat that rumbles into his chest while his hands tighten on Puck's hips before Puck finally let's go.

He licks his lips, which are almost _burning _now, and studies the mark he's left before patting Mike's shoulder and climbing from Mike's lap. Tina doesn't look away from Mike once, and it is not jealousy or anger or anything like that in her eyes, but Puck's pretty sure that the hard on he left Mike with is totally getting taken care of.

"Dude," Finn just sort of looks at Mike's neck before turning back to Puck, "is that a teddy?" And so what? Puck's got a slight _thing _about hickeys, and yeah, he can make shapes, he's really fucking good at it okay, so he may have left a teddy bear shaped hickey on Mike's throat, but what of it?

He just shrugs at Finn, smirking as he takes a sip of beer, and it's only a sip he can take because his mouth really fucking hurts at this point. The noise dies down while Kurt spins the bottle and rolls, watching the bottle avidly and not looking away, until it stops on Puck and now he's wondering if there's a fix or something. Not that he's complaining.

It's just that the dice say 'suck' 'dick' again, and there's this weird niggling in his mind that the sex game fairies what Hummel to give him oral or something. San just sighs, since Kurt isn't moving, and she rolls the body part dice again. Puck almost whimpers at the 'lips' that comes up, but Kurt finally moves so he figures that letting the guy kiss him again isn't a big deal.

What surprises him is Kurt climbing into his lap, since he didn't do it last time. Puck's been half hard since Rachel kissed him, only made a little worse by being in Mike's lap, so he's sure that Kurt will be scared off after a few seconds, but he doesn't say a thing as the compact body pushes into his and Kurt's mouth wraps around his bottom lip again. There's a slight whine from the small hurt, just as Kurt sucks, and Puck doesn't really think about wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, it just happens on instinct, while Kurt shifts his attention to Puck's upper lip, which hurts less than the lower, but it's still a mite sore.

When Kurt licks at his lips, it's automatic to part them, and when Kurt starts to kiss him, well, it's just habit to kiss back. Kurt sucking on his tongue sparks more of a moan than a whine and when Kurt pulls back to suck hard on his bottom lip, Puck definitely feels the spark of pain, which is weird, because he totally just pulled Kurt down to rub against him.

That is what startles Kurt out of it, his throat being cleared awkwardly while he slides from Puck's lap to the floor beside him again and the first thing Puck notices is that Santana has her phone out. He's pretty sure she won't do anything stupid, since Kurt's dating someone and Santana's a shit stirrer most of the time, but she's not a total bitch. Kurt doesn't need to be labelled as a cheater on top of all the bullshit he deals with on a daily basis.

"So, this has been super fun," Tina's standing up, brushing down her skirt and grabbing her drink to drain the rest of it, "awesome party Puck, but I'm so tired and Mike, you should walk me home to my empty house where my parents aren't at." Puck snorts at the attempt, even as Mike scrambles to his feet nodding his head and no long trying to hide the stiffy in his jeans.

"Tee, you could just say you wanna get your sexy, Asian freak on." Puck smirks, getting a glare from Mike and a wink from Tina as she drags her boyfriend out the door. Rachel and Finn are making eyes at each other and she sort of looks like she's shyly suggesting something and Puck does not comment.

"We winding down then?" San asks, looking over at Puck before looking between Britt and Quinn.

"Looks like, you want a cab called?" Santana lives about a block and a half away from him, but Britt and Quinn are on the 'better' side of town, so it's possible that she's going back to Britt's. She nods her head at him and he gets up to dial. "You guys want one too?" He gets a yell of yes from Finn, so he asks the cab company for two cars, since Finn'll probably drop Rach off before him and Kurt head home or whatever. And Quinn literally lives five doors down from Britt, so two are enough.

He's not surprised that the trio are huddling together while looking for all their stuff -mostly Britt's shirt, which they can't seem to find, so Puck grabs a tee from the laundry for her to wear home and promises to find her shirt and return it. The cabs show up pretty quick and they herd out of his house, waving their goodbyes and what not while Puck starts the clean-up, because he's so not getting out of bed in the morning and if he sleeps too late his Ma'll have his head for the mess.

He's dumping empty bottles into the trash when a pair of hands run up his sides, boldly sliding under his shirt to stroke over his skin. He knows it's not Quinn, her nails are sharper and she liked to drag them down his ribcage, not that they did an awful lot after he knocked her up, but there were a few hormonal moments where she let him get her off. So he knows it's not her, and Britt and San are off to get their lady-freak on, and Rach is dating Finn again, so that means its Kurt.

Which is why it's a little bold of him.

Puck doesn't say anything as he turns around, raising his arms around Kurt so that the other boy doesn't need to pull away or shift. Puck can't exactly tell if Kurt's _drunk _drunk, or just mildly drunk. He's drunk enough that he's suddenly found the balls for this mind.

"Forget something?" He can't hear a car idling outside, and cabs don't like waiting, and neither does Rachel Berry, so there's a good chance that Kurt sent Finn and Rach on without him.

"I told Finn I didn't like leaving you with everyone's mess." Kurt keeps his voice low, and Puck's never really heard that tone from him before; the low, husky kind of sex voice. "That I'd stay and help you clear up before I head home." Kurt's hands are still under Puck's shirt, stroking over his sides and up his ribs and Puck's mostly in awe of just how fucking _soft_ Kurt's hands are. "He's staying at Rachel's anyway." Good for Finn, right? Puck's mostly wondering just _why _Kurt decided to stay, because it sure as shit isn't to help clean up. Then Hummel takes a step closer and Puck notices how they're almost the same height, like there's barely even an inch between them, and Kurt's almost pressed against Puck's chest, so it's perfectly natural for Puck's hands to brace themselves of Kurt's sharp, supple hipbones. (Puck's just a little distracted by how nicely they fit in his hands.)

"Living room needs the most work." There's no reason for them to whisper, or lower their voices, or be standing so close, but they are. There's still the light sounds of the music in the living room, Puck's iPod still docked and cycling through his favourite music, and there's the blare of sirens in the distance that almost always acts as the backdrop ambient sound in his neighbourhood. But Kurt's keeping his voice lowered and Puck's half worried he'll snap out of it if Puck doesn't match the volume.

"You know, twice tonight I rolled a certain thing on the dice." And Puck is aware, yes. The way that Kurt sucked on Puck's lips, the press of the boy against him, Puck's not exactly finding it difficult to imaging those lips and that mouth sucking on something else. It's enough to reawaken his dick, causing a twitch in response to the implication. "The first time, I was just a little embarrassed." Puck couldn't help the snort, even as he pulled Kurt closer because those long fingers were starting to trail up his chest.

"Your cheeks were brighter than Brittany's car." And Britt's car is the most luminous shade of pink imaginable. "I think you were a bit more than 'a little' embarrassed." Kurt ducked his head, a tiny smile on his lips and Puck seriously wondered if this was going where he thought it was going.

They were in his kitchen, alone, after a party that involved a lot of alcohol and a few risqué games. Kurt was slightly drunk, Puck was coming back from being entirely drunk, and they had some kind of new sexual charge between them. Puck wouldn't be lying if he said he'd never really thought of Kurt like that. He hadn't. But they practically had their tongues in each other's mouths, and Puck had almost humped Mike earlier and it wasn't like he was about to have some sexual identity freak out over the possibility of Kurt's mouth around his cock.

"So maybe it was really embarrassing the first time," Kurt admitted, looking up and Puck really couldn't help himself when he leaned in to nuzzle against Kurt's warm cheek, there was still the hint of a blush there. "But you didn't freak out, you just smirked and shrugged and, God, your mouth." Kurt sort of melted in towards Puck, turning his head and catching Puck's mouth again. There was a low moan in Kurt's throat, one he hadn't made before and Puck found himself really liking that. He was the only one that got to hear that, it wasn't some direction from a bottle or the dice, it was just them right there and Kurt bit gently on Puck's lower lip as her drew back.

"I figure," Kurt licks his lips, pressing his forehead against Puck's and taking a breath. It almost looks like he's trying to steady himself, like he needs the moment to remember what he's about to say, and Puck kind of likes the feeling of being the one to do that. "I figure that maybe now would be the perfect time to follow through on what I wanted to do the second time I rolled that dice." And yeah, Puck's pretty sure that Kurt's meaning to give him a blow job from the way that one of Kurt's hands trails down to stroke over the straining press of his dick lining the front of his jeans. He's not like Kurt, wearing those insanely tight jeans that showcase _everything _for the world to see, and there is no way Puck's gonna complain because Kurt's ass looks fantastic in those jeans, but it's not like even Puck's baggy jeans are hiding the fact that he's full blown stiff for the guy.

Kurt's got this half-coy, half-confident smirk on his face as he unbuttons Puck's fly, their eyes not leaving the other, as if it's some kind of dare, when really, Puck's trying to make sure this is definitely what Kurt wants. He's not about to turn down head, no way, but he's not about to let Kurt drop to his knees over some sense of obligation to some stupid game that Brittany thought up. He doesn't need to spend the summer with Kurt avoiding eye contact with him because he wakes up tomorrow and regrets the whole thing. Puck's been that drunken regret far too many times to go through it again with a friend.

But there's nothing that hints towards it, and Kurt doesn't seem to find whatever he's looking for in Puck's eyes, not as he slowly slips to his knees in front of Puck and smirks up at him before running his tongue along the underside of Puck's cock before taking the head into his mouth and _holy Moses_, it's incredible. He can't help sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, stifling the moan a little as his hand runs through Kurt's always immaculate hair, cupping the back of his head while Kurt moans around him and sucks in more of Puck's length. It's agonisingly slow, but Puck refuses to press into Kurt's mouth any faster because, fuck, it's so good. He's grateful for the wall behind him for support, even as Kurt holds to his hips before finding some kind of steady rhythm. It's fucking amazing, and Puck stops holding in the moans he makes when it seems to spurn Kurt on more, groaning at the flicks of his tongue and hissing through clenched teeth as Kurt swallows around him.

Puck can't actually figure out if this is Kurt's first time giving head, but the possibility is there, even with the insanely awesome little tongue trick and his willingness to practically deep throat and the apparent lack of gagging. But Puck's biting his lip to keep from thrusting into that blissful heat and he's purposely trying not to clench his hand in Kurt's hair to speed him up, because fuck, he's right on edge and his gut is nearly cramping from the need to just let go.

"Fuck, Kurt, babe," he's rather well versed in the blow job etiquette, and just blowing your load is totally not cool and likely to get you slapped, so he's all for warnings. "Shit, I'm gonna-" either Kurt doesn't care, or he's seriously not listening, cutting Puck off with a hum around his cock and that's all she fucking wrote. Puck's head falls back to knock against the wall as his hips buck just a little and he feels the awesome wave of orgasm pulse through him.

Kurt, fucking amazing, diva-like Kurt, just fucking swallows around Puck, licking and sucking until Puck has to whimper slightly and pull away because it's too fucking much and he's about to go fucking blind from it or something. He's getting his breath back as Kurt stands up, just a little dazed as he gently tucks Puck back into his jeans and even that manages to coax a little twitch out of Puck's dick. Its right then that Kurt seems to lose that confidence from earlier and it looks like he's ready to bolt. Puck's not sure why it's so important that he doesn't, why Puck wants Kurt to stay, at least a little longer, but he does.

He's a little cautious, since he's not a hundred percent sure _why _Kurt looks ready to bail; embarrassment, regret, insecurity, realisation as to what he's just done. But Puck reaches out to pull Kurt closer again, his heart still thumping in his chest, partly from the orgasm, partly from apprehension over what could happen, but Kurt steps closer, blinking up at Puck as he does. Puck's tasted himself in other people's mouths before, it's not an issue for him, Kurt half backs away from the kiss before Puck just nips Kurt's lip and he sinks into it again. It's like all Puck's nerves are firing a little sharper, when Kurt's hands dip under his shirt again, there's like a trail of heat over everywhere that Kurt's fingers trace.

Moving slowly, Puck turns them until Kurt's the one pressed against the wall, Puck's bulkier frame almost caging Kurt in as he leans into the slighter boy. If anything that seems to please Kurt, the way his hands run up Puck's back until they both cling to his shoulders under his shirt, and Puck's wondering why he hasn't just taken the damn thing off, just to feel more of Kurt against him.

Kurt sucks on Puck's lower lip again, just as Puck grips to Kurt's ass to pull them together and they moan against each other when Kurt's hard cock presses into Puck's hip. It causes Kurt to bite just a little sharper on Puck's painfully swollen lip, making him whimper into Kurt's mouth before pulling back just a little. Pressing his forehead against Kurt's, Puck swallows past the lump in his throat as he trails a hand around to unfasten Kurt's pants, smirking slightly at the way Kurt exhales a sigh and pushes his hips forward.

"You- You don't have-" Puck's well aware that he doesn't _have_ to, but he's not really in the business of taking and not giving; he's not usually in the business of _guys_ but there's a first time for everything in Puck's opinion and he's not going to start doing _that _and just being a taker. He shushes Kurt softly, just giving a small shake of his head as he pushes Kurt's skin tight pants down off his hips and smirks at the lack of underwear. "Well, I kind of hate lines showing really."

It kind of lightens things a little, even as Puck feels the apprehension come back as he slips his hand down to wrap around Kurt's cock. It's sort of strange, having an other dudes junk in his hand, but it's not at the same time. He's not sure if that makes sense, but he's not about to ask Kurt anyway. He keeps his fist loose at first, stroking slowly just to gauge Kurt's reactions before tightening his grip a little. Kurt whines, his eyes slipping shut and his fingers digging in to Puck's shoulders, so he's pretty sure he's doing okay. A hand job is like jerking off on someone else though, right? And he's probably got it easier than some inexperienced chick, because he knows how tight is too tight and what feels good, so he just sort of does what he knows he likes.

Kurt seems to like a fairly tight grip, he gets pretty vocal when Puck slows his strokes just to hear that whine again, and he seems to crazy enjoy a twist of the wrist as Puck drags his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock. And the _noises_, God, it's almost enough to get Puck off on their own. The little whines and the gasps and the moans.

"_Noah_, oh God, so close," Puck swears his name never sounded so good before. Even as Kurt's back arches, pushing him closer and his mouth drops open with a long, low moan passing from his throat, Puck doesn't care one bit as Kurt comes over Puck's jeans, shirt and hand. It's fucking hot just watching him orgasm, the way his eyes go all fuzzy and glazed over, the flush on his cheeks, the drop of his lip. Fuck, Puck can't stop himself from sucking Kurt's lip into his mouth and moaning against him.

Wiping his hand on the back of his jeans (they're stained down the front anyway, what's the point?) Puck follows suit with Kurt and tucks him back into his impossibly tight jeans while he just kisses at Kurt's mouth. He's still got a living room full of plastic cups, empty beer bottles and dishes that once held snacks to clean up, but he really doesn't want to pull away from Kurt right then.

"Spend the night." It comes out of nowhere, he's not sure why he asks, but the thought of sending Kurt home at ridiculous o'clock in the morning, when he could just drag him upstairs and keep him for the night is just a little bit chilling.

"I'm not...I mean, I don't think I'm-" Puck just shakes his head.

"I just mean stay, not, y'know, let me fuck you or whatever," and God does his cock twitch at the thought of that, "just stay." It's weird. He's gone from never really _thinking_about Kurt at all (other than agreeing with Santana that one time that yeah, Kurt and Britt were probably tied with for the hottest ass in glee) to getting hot at the thought of burying himself in the kids ass.

"Okay." Kurt barely even breaths it against Puck's mouth, but it's enough. Puck pulls them away from the wall, flicking out the kitchen light as they leave and turning off the music and lights in the living room before checking the door was locked and pulling Kurt, by the hand, towards his bedroom.

Kurt's kind of quiet when they get there, looking around at the slight mess of Puck's room; CD's over the desk, game console wired into the small TV, bed pushed up against the wall from a half-assed attempt at rearranging his room, guitar case up against the wardrobe, hamper overflowing with clothes. Puck strips out of his shirt and kicks off his jeans, tossing them both to the hamper before grabbing a pair of basketball shorts to wear. Normally he'd not bother, but he doesn't plan on totally freaking Kurt out.

But Kurt's still just standing in the middle of Puck's room, so Puck grabs a pair of sweats that'll be far too long in the leg and far too wide in the hip for Kurt, and a tee that'll drown his smaller shoulders, and crosses to stand in front of him. It's possibly more intimate than downstairs, the way Puck carefully peels Kurt out of his fancy layers, draping each item over the back of his desk chair before offering the sweats and the shirt to Kurt. There's a small smile on the paler boys lips as he takes the shirt, pulling it over his head, and ignoring the sweats.

Flicking off the bedroom light, leaving just the bedside light on for now, Puck tugs Kurt over to the bed, letting Kurt crawl in first before Puck joins him. Kurt's stiff at first, until Puck pulls him back against his chest and wraps an arm around his waist, nose pressed to the back of Kurt's neck. There's a moment where Puck wonders if it was too much too soon, or if he should just leave Kurt to the bed himself and haul his own ass down to the sofa to sleep. But then Kurt relaxes, every muscle just letting go as he leans back into Puck with a sight and one of his hands moves to sit over Puck's on Kurt's stomach.

Stretching back, Puck flicks off the light, plunging the room into darkness and soon he hears Kurt's breathing level out until he's asleep. He figures they can talk in the morning or whatever, if Kurt wants to. He just didn't want the whole thing being brushed aside as part of a drunken game when it felt a little more important.

Besides, they've got the whole summer to figure things out. And if that fails, Santana's having a party in a month, Puck's more than happy to encourage Britt to bring the sex dice along again.


	2. There's Not a Word for What I Want

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

**AN:** As is what occasionally happens to me, this has become a _three_ part fic, not two. Just letting you know. This part features heavy het; Quinn/Puck, Britt/Puck and Santana/Puck. Also mild Santana/Rachel.

Puck wakes up to dead cat taste in his mouth, a mild throb at the back of his skull and a butt wiggling into his crotch. He's ready to kick himself for leaving the curtains open on his window, because just a peek through slitted eyes tells him that it's still _morning _and that was not part of the plan.

The plan was to sleep until at least noon, and this is not noon. Although the wiggling butt could make up for that. At least until he remembers who the wiggling butt belongs to and then he's pretty sure he's just going to get a knee in the balls for being an asshole who takes advantage of slightly drunk miniature male divas who drop to their knees and suck him off and then he's got a _whole _other problem because that thought and the wiggling just mean his morning wood is making itself known. He's totally worried that the potential knee to the balls is gonna break his fucking dick at this rate.

"Would you please stop moving?" He tightens his arms around Kurt's waist, hauling the slighter boy back just to point out _why_ it's in Kurt's best interest to stop. And stop he does. Kurt practically freezes in Puck's arms, whole body going rigid and _fuck _this is why Puck usually hooks up with chicks at their place. It's so much easier to bail when they suddenly realise just what they've done and are trying to pretend it never happened. "Whatever," Puck pulls back from Kurt, stretching as he twists out of his bed, popping the stiffness out of his back, "I need a fucking aspirin."

He half stumbles to the bathroom down the hall, checking his ma's room to see if she's home yet or not. Her little digital alarm clock stands out in the dark room to tell Puck that it's barely even nine in the morning, so no, she's not home. He's cursing up a storm in his head as he takes a piss, figuring the longer he takes the longer he can put off seeing Kurt and listening to the 'please don't say anything/I was drunk and this never happened/I have a boyfriend and I can't lose him' speech. Puck's pretty much heard every version there is.

He brushes that dead cat taste out of his mouth, hunting through the medicine cabinet for aspirin and chewing two down before he washes his face and figures he has to at least face Kurt before the kid bolts from his house. He's about right. Puck wanders back into his room just as Kurt's straightening out his shirt, almost immaculate as usual save for the rumpled hair. Puck just raised an eyebrow before snorting.

"I um, I-" the blush is there on Kurt's cheeks, not just as vibrant as last night, but Puck's pretty sure this is the blush of shame or something rather than arousal. Whatever. "I'm meeting Blaine at ten, I uh, I have to go." At least it's not this whole annoying speech like Claire Patterson gave him, or the really heart crushing crap he got off Quinn, but Puck just doesn't really care for hearing it either way.

"Sure, the door'll lock behind you anyway." He's pretty sure Kurt gets the point, practically scampering from the room in a hurry and it's just oddly out of character for Kurt, because Puck's never actually seen him _scamper _anywhere. Then again, Puck's never seen Kurt wake up, rumpled and sporting the 'just fucked' bed head, even if he wasn't just fucked, although Puck's pretty sure he could picture a fairly accurate version of Kurt's face in that 'just fucked' expression.

The door sort of slams behind Kurt and Puck makes himself stop thinking about 'just fucked' anything and crawls back into bed. Fuck this, he's not doing shit until its long after noon.

#

He would've as well, if his asshole friends hadn't gotten out of their own beds and started texting him about shit. Britt wants to know if he found her top -and he hadn't because he'd gotten a little distracted. Quinn wanted to know if she left her iPod at his, and she had, yes, it was sitting next to the dock and his iPod. Santana was a bitch and text to inform him that she got her three girl three-way and that he had to be super nice if he wanted details. Fucker.

Mike thought that half past ten was a perfectly reasonable time to text and remind him that they had a bounce game of basketball planned for tomorrow with Sam and Finn, even though Puck was well aware of that since he was staying at Finn's to avoid the girl explosion that was going to be his house when Sarah had her _millions _of friends spending the night. At least he knew there was no alcohol in the house for her to be getting into.

Carole had offered to help his ma watch the rugrat and her little friends when he'd literally begged her to just stab him in the head right then and there to save him the agony of dealing with twelve hyperactive pre-teens. Really, it was for the best, because he'd end up cussing the little runts out and probably scaring the shit out of them with ghost stories and then Sarah would hate him for a week and she'd mope like a grunge-punk wannabe in her room before remembering that she needed him to be her ride through the summer to all her insane little shit things.

The most annoying text was Kurt. About an hour and a half after he'd left. _I told Blaine I slept in your sister's bed. Please don't say anything._

Puck legit tossed his phone across the room and ignored the rest of the beeping until his ma walked in near one in the afternoon and informed him that the living room needed his attention and promptly went to bed herself. He stepped over the phone on the way to sorting out the shit that was left lying around.

He's lazing around in his sweats and a hoodie, watching some crap movie downstairs with his phone on silent beside him since he did find Britt's shirt so he text her to let her know and Quinn to tell her he had her iPod and that wound up meaning he was invited out with half the club later to the bowling alley for some non-illegal fun. He's pretty sure it was Rachel's idea. He still agrees to go, waiting for his ma to get up around six that night and for Sarah to slam into the house just after seven before getting his ass dressed and ready to go. He's pretty sure he'll be worn out from Rachel and Santana's plans by the second week of summer and then spend the rest of the break just ignoring them all with the occasional venture to hang with one of the guys.

Either way, he pulls up at the bowling alley at eight like requested (demanded really, since it was Quinn who invited him) and finds that he's actually the last to show up (probably because it's a quarter after eight but whatever) and he's pretty sure that Kurt just turned an even more impressive shade of pale at the sight of him. He figures out why pretty soon, because Blaine is like attached to Kurt's hip -literally, Blaine's secured rather neatly to Kurt's hip, although Kurt has his hands crossed in his lap. It must be another of Kurt's abnormal 'no PDAs' thing.

"Puck!" Quinn grins at him, which is unusual, and waves, like he doesn't know where they are.

"Hey," he's weirded out by the fact that she hugs him -legit, she fucking hugs him as he approaches them all, tossing Britt her shirt which gets him a grin from her, and offering Quinn's vibrant purple iPod to her. "Who left one of their shoes, by the way?"

"Speaking of shoes, you need shoes. C'mon, I'll go with you." He doesn't get to protest, but a glance at the screen in front of their aisles tells him they've booked two lanes and he's in one with Quinn anyway, so he just lets her drag him over to get his bowling shoes.

"Okay, Q, what's with the personality one-eighty?" It's not that he minds, really. See, sure they didn't work out, and they probably thought they could for the sole purpose of Beth, but without that, they were just friends who kind of resented the other for what had happened that whole year. Sure, they managed to get along in New York for Nationals, she'd been making a point of avoiding Finn and it had basically left them standing in a hall around the corner from Finn and Sam for twenty minutes just to avoid them. And last night was pretty much a step towards at least being friends since angry-girl-drunk Quinn didn't make an appearance at all. But he doesn't get why she's being super nice Quinn. Unless she enjoyed her foray into girl sex _that _much.

"Finn asked Kurt what happened last night." Puck felt something coil in his stomach, because why the fuck would Kurt tell _Finn_ if he wanted Puck to stay quiet? "He said he stayed at your house after helping to clean up," well, yes, that was the story, "in Sarah's bed?" Quinn raises one eyebrow at him, and he realises that _shit _she'd know that he didn't let anyone into his little sisters room.

It wasn't like her room was a shrine or anything like that, nothing creepy like Rachel's 'future Oscar room slash Rachel Berry appreciation room' or whatever. But the friends that he had, the usual friends that he had, messed shit up and got up to all sorts at parties. There was no way some douche and some whore were getting their freak on in his little sisters bed, okay? He just was not down with that. So, Q would be the one to pick up on the little fault in Kurt's tale, because she was the only one he'd taken the time to explain it to, back when she'd lived at his place.

"Just leave it, Quinn." He gets that she's maybe trying to help, maybe she just wants to know what happened so that she can do something in some way that might be useful. He doubts it, it's probably just her inner gossip queen vying to get out, but he'd give her the benefit of the doubt for now.

"C'mon, you guys were kinda hot you know," she's got a small blush on her cheeks and Puck finally gets a pair of bowling shoes so they can head back over to the others, but Quinn grabs him at the elbow to stop him. "Puck, seriously, what happened?"

He sighs, shaking his head a little. It's not like he's into Kurt or anything, not really. Sure, the guy is okay; he's funny sometimes, a little stuck up from time to time, but he's a decent friend (at least to Mercedes and Rachel usually) and he's Finn's new step-brother so there are rules or whatever. It makes him Puck's boy, like Artie is, so it means that Puck kinda likes the guy. But he's not all hearts and flowers and crushing on him or anything. It was fun, yeah, it was new -which doesn't happen all that often for Puck anymore- so it was whatever.

"What always happens. Shit goes down, morning comes, the speech gets replayed. 'Last night was great but I have a boyfriend and I kinda regret sleeping with you, so don't tell anyone, okay' and then they bail. Not that I slept with him like that, just, y'know, what the dice said." He shrugs slightly, avoiding Quinn's eye. "But then he spent the night, just sleeping and sobered in the morning or whatever." At nine in the fucking morning too, like that wasn't bad enough. There's a bitter taste in his mouth right then, it's oddly reminiscent of the dead cat taste from earlier, but Puck just ignores it.

"Oh," Quinn's face kind of falls, like she'd forgotten that Kurt was dating someone, someone who definitely was not Puck, because apparently he's not the kind of guy to be tied down to. Even Lauren dumped his ass for the sake of her rep. 'No one takes me seriously when I'm dating Lima's man-whore' were her exact words. "Puck, I-"

"It's fine, whatever," except it's pretty obvious that Kurt's going to be awkward as hell, he'll likely last half the summer and then he'll spill his little fashionista heart to Blaine which may or may not break them up and then Puck'll be the asshole the fucked up another of his friends relationships and _shit_, that'll probably remind Finn about the Quinn thing and he'll be given the cold shoulder all over again.

He's probably pouting, or something else stupidly childish, because Quinn snorts slightly and rubs his back. "C'mon, you're on a team with me, Britt and San." And that's a foursome he could distract himself with. "We can kick Finchel Klaine butt and tell 'em to suck it." Puck all out laughs at her then.

"You're hanging out with San again, aren't you?" She doesn't answer, but she sticks close to his side when they head back to the lane, finding that the others have started without them and Britt's already scored the first strike of the game. San gives him a wink that promises details later and Puck just tries to ignore Kurt constantly trying to catch his eye.

It helps that Quinn sucks at bowling. Santana tries to insult her into bowling a decent shot, Britt shouts out all sorts of tips that make no sense and Puck tries to explain it the easiest way possible.

"Shut up and just _show me_!" Quinn huffs, Rachel's just bowled a spare and Quinn refuses to lose out to the 'HudmelBerryson' team as they dubbed themselves. "You're so much better at hands-on directing." She's holding a pink bowling ball in her hand, jutting out her hip and Puck's just rolling his eye at the come on before nodding.

"Finn better not punch me later." Because Finn has this weird thing about letting shit go or whatever, but Quinn just shrugs. He shows her how to hold herself again, making sure she keeps herself from tensing up too much and directing her where she needs to go. It's only slightly awkward because he's pretty much pressing his crotch into her ass, but Quinn smirks and presses back at him and yeah, he's sure she's been hanging out with San again. So he pulls out the A-game, lets his voice dip, his lips brush her ear when he's telling her how to aim better and his breath brushes over her cheek.

She bowls her first strike when they get through the little tutorial and Quinn literally squeals with joy and jumps him. She's still yelling her joy when he turns them to head back to the seats, her legs around his waist until she drops down to jump around with Santana and Brittany to celebrate her strike and Puck can't miss the slight glare aimed at him. Only it's not Finn that's glaring. It's not even Rachel.

It's _Kurt_. Like he's just run over Kurt's favourite sweater or something and _seriously_? He avoids even standing _facing _Kurt's direction from then on. Quinn gets him to go through things with her twice more and from then on she's knocking out sevens and eights on her own, sometimes getting her spare. Britt and San are mostly about speed and power than anything else while Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are fairly average with their shots. Him and Finn are almost always hitting strikes. Finn gutter balls once because Rachel bends over to tie her laces while he's walking past to take his shot and Puck hits three one time because Brittany gropes his ass just as he lets the ball go.

PucktanaQuittany, which is what Brittany decides is _their _team name, win by twenty points, which means the HudmelBerryson's are paying for supper. Which they end up agreeing to go to Denny's for. Quinn grabs a ride with him, although San and Britt snag a kiss from her before she climbs into his truck with him and Puck's somewhat glad that Finn and Rachel were as surprised at that as he was.

"Um, Q? Something you wanna share?" He at least waits until it's just the two of them.

"Well, we all went back to Britt's last night and, well the three of us had like, I don't know, a moment in New York I guess. Santana kind of came onto me last night after we left and, it wasn't terrible, you know? I mean, no offence, but I've sort of been really worried about sex ever since, _y'know_?" Yeah, he sort of did know. There was a place in his wallet dedicated to a condom now and he was never going to just wing it again. "But with San and Britt, well, it's safe."

Safe as in they won't knock her up and ruin her life. Safe as in they're already in a relationship together and just want to include her or have a good time. Safe as in they are not best friends with her boyfriend and they're not breaking anyone up.

"Yeah." He's kind of stuck in his own head for long enough that he doesn't bother asking for details right then. Although he knows for a fact that he's gonna later, be it with Quinn, Britt or Santana. But it makes him wonder just a little. When she brings up the 'safe' thing. He knows that he's not somewhat interested in Kurt because it's _safe_ in that way. Maybe Rachel was safe because she was with Finn, and all in love with Finn, and she was _never _going to look at him as relationship material. Maybe Lauren was safe because she didn't even want him. Maybe Kurt was safe because he'd never measure up to perfect Blaine Anderson.

Maybe Puck was taking his commitment phobia to a whole new level here.

He didn't want to always be the douche that slept with other dudes girlfriends, or boyfriends in Kurt's case. But he probably wasn't cut out for the boyfriend thing himself. He was 'dating' Rachel for like an hour. Okay, it was like five days, but most of that was spent either listening to her talk -and by listening he means zoning out- making out with her or walking her to class. They didn't make it to the weekend before she dumped him because she wanted Finn too much or whatever so they never went on an actual date. And Lauren just sort of told him what to do a lot, so he wasn't sure if they were dating or having a fake marriage at the time. So he's never really done that relationship thing to the point where he could say he could even do it.

They pull up to Denny's to find that San and Britt are there already, so they head over to wait with the pair until Kurt gets there in the Navi with the others. San and Britt decide that making out is an acceptable past time while they wait and Quinn just ends up perched between Puck's legs while he sits against Britt's bright pink VW. When the others get there, they head in to find a booth. Eight people do not fit into a booth, but Rachel is practically moulded to Finn's side, and Britt sits on San's lap with her feet in between Puck and Quinn's legs while they huddle close.

Britt and San share a plate of fritters and maple syrup while Rachel tries to get Finn to eat some fried veggies instead of his beef burger, Blaine picks at a plate of fries while Kurt hugs a mug of coffee and Quinn entices Puck into sharing a banana split with her. He kind of avoids the strawberry ice cream, since it's her favourite, and picks at the banana and the chocolate ice cream until Quinn makes a point on giving him some strawberry off her spoon. It's a little weird, especially when Britt's foot starts stroking at his calf and Puck just raises an eyebrow at Quinn.

"Kurt hasn't stopped staring at you since you showed up." Quinn whispers it in his ear, their faces hiding her mouth from view but she still makes a point on nipping his earlobe between her teeth before licking it. He really can't help the slight gasp and smirk at it, because she's got sharp as fuck teeth and it hurts a bit, even as she smirks at him before plopping the cherry into her mouth happily.

Finn's frowning at him, Rachel seems a little amused and, yeah, Kurt's still glaring. He knows what Quinn's doing, he does. And she's fantastically devious but there's really no point in it at all, because Kurt's probably just in a bad mood that Puck's messing around like nothing happened last night -even if that's what Kurt wants to believe did happen. But when Britt declares that she needs to go to the restroom and all the girls need to come with her, he kind of hates Quinn a little.

"So," the door to the restroom area has barely swung shut when Finn starts, "you and Quinn, huh? Trying again?" Puck's kind of surprised that Finn would suggest it. Since him and Quinn were a big smack in the face for the end of Finn and Quinn and just the reminder that Puck fucked Quinn while she was Finn's. Not to mention the end of him and Quinn the first time had been such a fucking head trip that it resulted in a juvie stint for him and a borderline mental breakdown for Quinn later in New York.

"Um, no, I don't know, it's just..." He can't exactly say that Quinn's just trying to help him not feel awkward around Kurt and avoid another conversation, that she probably feels a little guilty about the fact that she gave him one of those speeches and he's pretty much going to need to listen to someone else tell him why he's better kept a secret. But 'she's just comforting me while your step-brother pretends he didn't have his mouth around my dick and then come in my hand with my name on his lips' isn't a good idea.

"You two look good together." It's the first time he actually looks at Blaine that night, even if the guy is trying to be encouraging or something, and Puck raises an eyebrow, because _seriously_, the dude wore a bowtie to go bowling? Why is Puck just noticing this?

"Right, yeah, thanks. It's about the only thing that's good about us." Because he likes Quinn, yes, and there is always going to be a part of him that loves her. She's the mother to his daughter and that'll never change, no matter who Beth calls mom and dad, she'll always be something between him and Quinn. But as a couple, trying to make a relationship on an accidental pregnancy is not a good idea and they just can't take that back. They're just better as friends.

Rachel appears from the restroom first, so they start to exit the booth, ready to get out of there as Finn goes off to settle the bill for them all. Finn's just coming back as Quinn, San and Britt come back. Only Britt weaves around Finn and Rachel until she slams into Puck's chest, her arms wrapping around his neck and her mouth fusing to his in a harsh kiss. He's stunned long enough to let her practically climb him until he grips her hips to just keep her secured against him and thinks what the hell and kisses her back. He can kind of hear Finn and Blaine behind her, Santana says something but Britt moans into his mouth and bites on his lip and he just ignores them until she's finished examining his mouth with her tongue and starts to pull back. Her face is flushed and he's a little uncomfortable in the crotch area, but Britt wraps her arms around his waist to hug herself against him.

"Not that I'm complaining," as if he ever would, "but is there a reason you decided to maul me with your mouth?"

"Everyone got to kiss you last night." Overstatement on that fact, but she was the only chick he didn't make out with last night, "Even Kurt and Mike got to. So, I didn't wanna be left out." It's perfect Britt logic, and neither Quinn or San are saying a thing about it -hell, Britt didn't say anything when he was dared to make out with Santana for seven minutes last night, so he figures it's whatever and just wraps his arm around Britt's shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Blaine's glancing between Puck and Kurt and Puck suddenly finds Brittany's ponytail to be fascinating to flick at.

"Oh, we had a party at Noah's house last night," Rachel says with a smile, "we had a few party games and lots of alcohol and," she waves a hand, "it was just a little wilder than my party."

"If you think that was wild," Santana's smirking at Rachel, her arm around Quinn's waist and Puck's aware that him and San have just swapped blondes like some weird kinky swinger couple, "wait until you experience a Lopez party." Although the Lopez party is happening at Britt's house, which is kind of the point of a Lopez party -never do it in your own pad, because shit goes down.

"Um, do you think, I mean can I-"

"Of course," Kurt jumps in right there and Puck wonders if this is actually the first thing that Puck's heard him say all night. "Santana, you don't mind if Blaine comes along, right? You can stay at my place afterwards, it'll be great." If Puck has to spend the entire party watching what he says, he's going to shoot himself.

"Sure, we gotta break you into the more hard-core of parties anyway." They get out to the parking lot and Puck expects Britt to pull away from his side and head off with Quinn and San while he goes home, even though it's barely midnight, he's a little tired of dealing with this already. Only that doesn't happen.

"San, drive my car." Britt tosses her keys to Santana, who winks at _him _as she goes to the driver side of Britt's car with Quinn climbing into the passenger side. "Puck can drive me and we'll meet you at mine." He's a little confused, but with Brittany you tend to usually be a little confused anyway. He gets a weird look from Finn, one the might be encouraging or shocked or whatever, but Puck can't tell, so he just waves his goodnight and helps Britt up into his truck before following San back to Britt's place.

#

When they get to Britt's house, he's shoved up the stairs and into her room while San and Quinn talk to Mrs Pierce and Britt gets snacks or whatever. Puck's aware that while Britt's mom and dad are cool with her having friends over, boys after midnight are not technically allowed, but apparently, if Mrs Pierce doesn't see it, it didn't happen. So he sprawls out on her horribly comfortable bed and has a brief chat with Lord Tubbington; Britt's a little nuts about her cat and anyone that knows her knows that they have to be accepting of her cat and all his quirks. Honestly, the cat is kind of cool.

He's scratching at the back of the cats ears when the girls come in, Tubbington making a slow escape to his little kitty sleeping bag and ignoring them all. Santana crawls into his lap, leaning over him and pressing their mouths together and _for fuck sake_, what is with these girls? He's enough of a whore for it that he just lies there, hands on Santana's hips until she starts pressing down to rub against his crotch and then he needs to pull his mouth away from hers.

"Unless this ends with everyone naked, I'mma have to stop you there." Santana is the biggest cock tease he's ever met, for all that she puts out, at least a third of the time she doesn't, and he's not heading home later with images of these three going at it with a hard on to take care of himself.

"What happened with you and Kurt?" She presses down, rubbing her crotch against his rapidly hardening dick and Puck just stops thinking as he grips her hips to keep her there.

"He sucked me off, I jerked him off, he spent the night, he left. What happened with you, Britt and Quinn?" Both Brittany and Quinn are sitting near them, both up by the pillows on Britt's bed while he's sprawled near the end of her bed with Santana riding his lap.

"I ate Quinn out, fingered Britt, then Britt showed Q how to fuck me with her hand." And sweet mother of- that's spank bank material for weeks. "Do you wanna hook up with Kurt?" He's really not sure about her method of questioning, really, the way her hips swivel against his, pressing into his dick and rubbing.

"Doesn't matter," he needs to bite back a groan, especially when Britt starts eating a chocolate bar while just fucking _watching_ them. He's mostly surprised that Quinn isn't freaking out. "He's with Blaine, bitch, and that has been made perfectly clear." He definitely needs to grab her hips to stop her, because he's a few minutes away from just flipping them over and fucking her on Britt's bed and he's not sure just _what _Santana's relationship with Quinn and Britt is anymore, but it's probably not the sort that allows for ex-fuck buddies to get it on right in front of them. "What is your game?"

"Blaine's nice. He's great." Quinn shoots in and Puck turns his head to look at her, "But he's sort of, well, _boring_."

"He's like mini-Schue. Or boy-Rachel. Or like, the child of Schue and Rachel, and that's scary." And Britt's just totally given in mental images that even Santana in his lap can't stave off.

"Nice boner killer, Britt." Santana clearly notices, even as she twists her hips a little, like it's going to help and Puck just shakes his head with a sigh.

"And this involves me how?" Yeah, he figured that Quinn would likely fill Santana in on things, Britt by extension -he hopes to hell they didn't tell Rachel because then Kurt'll be mad at him for not keeping his mouth shut or whatever and why the fuck does he care if Kurt's mad at him?

"Because, he's totally thinking about it. Seriously, a guy doesn't stare at someone the way he's been staring at you unless he wants to do it again. _Trust me_, I know." And she would, really. But Puck's not convinced because the 'don't tell' came across pretty strong. And sure, maybe Kurt just doesn't want to be labelled as a cheater or whatever, but it's more than likely that Kurt doesn't want it coming out that he's gotten off with Puck. Certain people have certain reputations, and Kurt's couldn't handle stringless sex with Puck.

"And your point is?"

"The party." Britt grins at him, leaning on Quinn's shoulder, "We wanna help you get Kurt." Quinn just nods, and he's wondering if she thinks that same-gender sex is what he needs to be as happy as she looks right there with Britt's hand on her thigh. And fair enough, Quinn deserves a few orgasms without the fear of her uterus being inhabited for nine months, but what makes them think that Kurt would pick _Puck_ over _Blaine _just because of a party?

"I am so not following." So Santana crawls off his lap and they make him sit there and listen to their plan. Britt figures that they can branch out with this party, let more than just the glee club come along, and that way people will be much looser. But the after party games, where Britt's brilliant plan comes in, that's just for glee club members.

He doesn't stop to ask them _why_, since apparently 'Blaine is boring' is a completely reasonable excuse to break up someone's relationship and try to make another one based on one night of drunken flirting an mutual orgasms. Puck's not entirely convinced. He doesn't sleep all that much that night, there's only so much he can do when he's perched on a bed with his arms around Quinn's waist and San and Britt nuzzling in until they are a squashed foursome fully clothed and under Britt's duvet.

It doesn't help that he's kicked out of the bed first thing in the morning when Britt's mom knocks on the door to let Britt and San and Quinn know that she's off to work and that Britt's dad and sister are already away out. Brittany's floor is not squishy like she assumes it is.

His mood doesn't improve when he gets to the basketball court to find Blaine and Kurt have been invited along too. _Great_, like he needs to keep thinking about that.

"Dude, you look like shit." He hasn't seen Sam since school finished for the year, and this is the greeting he gets?

"Thanks man, love hearing that." Considering he sat up with the girls, talking until four in the morning and then him and Quinn ended up having a pretty intense conversation while she worked out how she felt about being exclusive with two girls, and then the very rude wake up, Puck's not exactly feeling rested at all. "Didn't sleep much."

"Seriously?" Finn looks at him like he's just declared the meaning of life to be pop tarts. "_Dude_," he elbows Mike and grins, Kurt and Blaine edging over like there's going to be some huge surprise revealed. "You went back to Britt's, with San and Quinn and Brittany? _Seriously_?" Puck catches what Finn means at the same time as Mike, while Sam looks decidedly uncomfortable.

"Fuck, Finn, you really think that if I'd just nailed the Unholy Trinity I'd crawl my ass out to hang out with you guys? Fuck no." He needs to punch Finn's shoulder on principle, and he's totally not reading into the fact that Kurt looks just as relieved as Sam is. "Britt wanted to talk about San's party, Quinn wanted to talk about the whole," he waved his hand slightly, "Britt and San thing," because he's not sure she understands it never mind him understanding it. "I did not bang the trio, okay? Don't go spreading shit that'll get my balls removed."

It stops the speculation and it shuts Finn up for the moment on the subject of Puck's sex life, which he is grateful for right then. And it works for him. Him and Mike take on Finn and Sam in a two on two while Kurt and Blaine sit and watch. Apparently, Blaine's not one for sports, but he does like watching. He knows the rules and likes to call Finn on his shoddy tackles and comments on their shots a few times out. Finn takes exception to Blaine calling Puck a better player.

"What? Seriously?"

"Dude, c'mon, it's just a bounce game, leave it." Puck doesn't need to have Finn's ego bashed, not when he's meant to be staying with him for a COD marathon with Artie and fuck, sleep is like a thing of the past already. But it starts a hoop shooting competition, because Finn feels like he needs to make sure that Blaine is aware that Finn is better than Puck, athletically speaking. Puck is sure he'll be sleeping in the yard tonight. "Do we have to?" Because Puck isn't about to hold back, Finn always gets into these pissing contests with him, and Puck could really do without it.

"Puck, just do it and get it over with." Again, it's the first thing that Kurt's said to Puck all day, and he doesn't even bother looking up at him. With a sigh, Puck stands on the half way line of the court and gives a bounce on the balls of his feet while letting the ball fly. It dunks right into the net and Puck glares at Finn.

"Really wanna do this?" Blaine looks like he's impressed and _fuck that _because Puck's not out to try and impress Kurt's little boy toy right now. "Dude, I am tired and I am hot and I seriously don't wanna kick your ass right now. Accept that I can sink a basket better than you and let's all move on with our day." Mike and Sam have already stepped off on this, and Finn looks like he finally gets that it's a good idea. It means Puck can go back to his place, shower and change and head over to the Hudmel house when Carole shows up without worrying about Finn and his stupid girly hormones.

"I'm better at football than you."

"Yes, Finn, yes you are. And better at fixing cars too, okay?" Puck wouldn't know what to do with a car, but Finn's getting there now that he's working with Burt, and that's good, because it makes Finn feel like he's got some kind of purpose and Puck's all for that. Even if Puck kicks Finn's butt at Mario Kart for forty minutes before they ditch the Wii and pull out the COD to play against Artie.

"So hey, what's up with you and Kurt?" Finn asks it out of the blue and Puck almost gets his head blown off with a grenade.

"Nothing, nothing's up, what makes you think something's up?" He really needs to work on deflecting that question if everyone is planning on asking it. Because it's starting to get a little annoying.

"He practically freaked out when I reminded him you were spending the night." Finn shrugs, so Puck's pretty sure it's just Finn's reaction to Kurt's abnormal behaviour. Finn's gotten a little protective of Kurt since he came back to McKinley, and it's a good thing really, 'cause it means Kurt's got someone watching his back pretty much constantly, just in case the crap starts up again or whatever.

"He's probably just a little embarrassed about the kisses and stuff, y'know, from the other night." Even though it's probably a lot more than just that. But Puck's still not bringing it up. He's not sure if he should, least of all to Finn. Santana, Brittany and Quinn might be too much considering their scheming. He's kind of worried that Santana's planning and Britt's good will but poor execution is going to blow up in his face and he'll be fucked over for the rest of summer and senior year. It's not how he wants to spend his last year of high school, really.

But the game at least sucks in Finn's attention and he stops asking questions. Although it does leave Puck to think far too much on things. He's still not sure if he's actually interested in Kurt because he sort of wants him or if it's because Kurt _doesn't _want him. He's always been a bit of a commitment phobe, the closest he really got to a relationship in the long term way was Santana, and they were long term fuck buddies, not really boyfriend/girlfriend. He just didn't think he was cut out for crap like that, not like Finn and Sam and Mike seemed to be. Hell, not like Kurt and Blaine were.

Finn calls it a night when Artie does, somewhere around three in the morning and Puck really wants to be able to shut his mind off and just fall asleep like Finn manages. Instead he's stretched out on the floor, in his sleeping bag, watching the ceiling and trying to rationalise everything in his head. It doesn't work. Sighing, Puck heads downstairs to get a drink of water and hopefully chill out enough that he'll go to sleep afterwards.

He's just leaning against a counter in the kitchen, the house warm enough that he's just in his sweats, sipping a glass of water because he's really not in a rush to go back upstairs and not sleep on Finn's floor again. Except when Kurt suddenly appears, Puck's suddenly hating himself to leaving Finn's room.

"Oh," Kurt stops just in the doorway to the kitchen, staring slightly before he blushes slightly, "I didn't- Sorry." He turns away to leave and Puck sighs slightly, because this is seriously going to get old fast. But then Kurt stops and turns around walking into the kitchen. "Look, I know that I was the one who-" the blush is higher on Kurt's cheeks and Puck places his glass down to listen to this, since it seems he's not getting away from it, "well, I know that I started things. I get that you, that it wasn't, I mean you didn't-" Kurt sighs again and Puck seriously can't take it.

"I get it, okay. Alcohol helps you forget all kinds of things. Like boyfriends." It wouldn't be the first time that it happened after all. "It's fine, I get it. I'm not gonna say anything to your boy about it, okay? I'm pretty good at keeping my mouth shut around boyfriends." He can't deal with this conversation with Kurt, really he can't. Puck shifts to walk past Kurt, although his arm brushes against the soft silk like fabric of Kurt's pyjama top and it sort of makes little goose bumps burst out on his arm and Kurt makes a small noise that Puck doesn't catch.

The next thing Puck knows though is Kurt pushing him into the seat at the end of the kitchen table and proceeding to climb into his lap. He's made out with more people in the last three days than he did in the last three months, but he can't form a complaint as Kurt's tongue slips into his mouth. Puck just groans against it, head tipping back as Kurt straddles his lap and presses his fucking silky shirt into Puck's chest. Kurt shivers against him as Puck's fingers slip under Kurt's shirt to stroke against his sides while Kurt tugs at the short strands of Puck's mohawk. Puck's hips buck up as Kurt's push down and they both groan against the other's mouth, Puck's fingers tightening slightly at Kurt's hips. They break apart just so that they can breathe and Kurt bites on Puck's lower lip as he draws away.

"Unless you broke up with your boyfriend in the three seconds it took you to mount me, we need to stop right now." Puck kind of hates himself right there, why the _fuck _is he saying stop? But it's definitely better if they stop right now, because it's not a good idea, and he is not just some fucking tension relief or whatever, and Kurt doesn't need yet more to avoid him and be awkward about. That kind of flies out the window though as Kurt pulls back and away and Puck's left sitting there like a total idiot.

It's another night he doesn't get any sleep.

#

He's mostly right. Kurt is pretty much scarce from Puck's life the following few days, only showing up when there's a suddenly arranged meet up. Like Quinn's sudden desire for a group movie night, or Mercedes' 'Welcome Home' from wherever she went get together at the Jones' house, or when they accidentally bump into each other at the mall when Sarah is getting new dance shoes.

It's not until three nights before Santana's planned party at Britt's house when he's _ordered _over to Britt's house. He goes, of course he goes, because he heard Brittany in the background shouting something about a unicorn hat and wanting to use his mohawk as a template so naturally, he'll show up. It's impossible to say no to Brittany.

So he's sitting on Britt's sofa, back on the seat, feet over the back of the furniture while Britt sits on the floor and pretty much just plays with his hair. He's waiting for Santana and Quinn to come out of the kitchen from their planning or something, they still haven't told him why he's there.

"What's going on with you three anyway?" He's never actually gotten a straight answer out of Quinn, no pun intended. But Santana keeps dropping hints that they are definitely a threesome, so Britt's the best person to give a candid answer really.

"San wants to include Quinn in our relationship, I'm okay with it, but Quinn's still thinking on it. She's letting us convince her." Puck is aware of Santana's method of convincing people, and good for Quinn maybe. Might help her chill out or whatever, but maybe it's what she needs anyway, Britt and San sort of balance everything out, and Quinn would probably just balance it even better or whatever. "Did you hear about Sam and Mercedes?" He gives a slight nod before she tugs his hair to keep him still. "What do you think of that?"

"It's whatever I guess. Probably be good for Mercedes though, give her something to do for herself rather than being the single girl, y'know?" This time, Britt just gives him a noise that might be her agreeing with him, but it might be her figuring out what the hell she's doing with his hair too, so he's not entirely sure.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to sit properly?" Quinn gave his bare feet a flick with her fingernails as she came in, scoffing at his position on the sofa.

"I started out sitting perfectly normal, but Britt got tired of standing, so here I am." He would've shrugged, but he kind of doesn't want Britt pulling his hair again. "How did the strategy meeting go?" It's amusing, the lengths they're going to over this, really it is.

"How do you feel about a rigged game of Seven Minutes?" He raises an eyebrow at Santana, because seriously? That's the big plan, a rigged game of Seven Minutes? Then again, he can do rather a lot in seven minutes, not enough to _really _make it count but...

"You are remembering that Blaine is going to be there this time? And Kurt will be going home with Blaine. What's the point in shoving us in a closet for seven minutes so that he can get all hot and bothered and just go home with the hobbit to take care of it?" Puck's not exactly sure where Kurt is in his relationship with Blaine, it's not like they've talked at length about it or whatever. It's not like they've talked at all really.

"Please, we remember who is going to be at the party, but we're always very aware of just how fantastic your mouth is." Santana winks at him while Britt giggles a little and Puck just raises his eyebrow at her, which is a little weird since he's looking at her upside down.

He's not sure about their idea of Seven Minutes, it just seems too far-fetched that Kurt would even give in to anything in the seven minutes they'd be alone, and even if he did, Blaine would still be there to go home with. Britt suddenly gets worried that she doesn't have enough stuff for the party and she _needs _Santana to check everything off with her, which means they vanish for a while and Puck finally gets to sit upright and let the blood drain from his brain for a bit.

"It sounds like you're getting a little serious about Kurt." Quinn shifts from the far seat to join him on the sofa, and Puck just shrugs. Because sure, he kind of has. He's getting the impression that Kurt's at least thought about it too, maybe Kurt's not thought about being with Puck _instead _of Blaine, but he's definitely considered what they did. Puck can tell from the way Kurt blushes sometimes, or the way he watches Puck's mouth, or the fact that he climbed into Puck's lap to suck his face the night he'd stayed at their house.

"Well, what's the point of breaking them up if I'm just in it for sex? Yeah, I'm serious, it's not just-" Honestly, he doesn't know what it is right then. It's not just sex, because he's pretty sure that's not what Kurt's into, and that's not what he's looking for anymore. But he's not sure what it is either.

"Santana and Brittany assure me that I'm not messing up their relationship by joining them. They seem pretty genuine. Like," Quinn shrugs a little.

"San just got herself in order with Britt, she's always been struggling to find somewhere to be your friend but not give up to your Queen Bitch ways. You really think she'd try to haul you into a relationship with her and Britt if she hadn't considered it?" Puck knows more about the Brittany and Santana dynamic than anyone really, Britt was pretty candid at times and he'd hooked up with Santana for long enough that she needed to get her lady-kisses on and he was down with that. It was lesbian porn and it was free, so hell yeah he knew about the two of them.

"I guess. I just, I don't want to be a novelty. Like, just something that's fun for a while."

"Shit, Q," Puck wrapped an arm around her, because he knew that feeling, hell, she'd made him feel that once or twice too, "they care about you, okay. So shut up, 'cause it isn't like that."

"I made a bet with Santana." Quinn smirks against Puck's shoulder, cuddling in against him, and he's surprised at how fine he is with this mostly platonic friendship he's struck up with these three smokin' hot girls. "If she can get Rachel to make out with her at the party, I'll agree to exclusively dating Santana and Brittany." Puck raised an eyebrow and thought on that for a minute, sighing slightly.

"I have all kinds of crazy images in my head and really it's just a mass of hot, naked female body parts." The swat to the shoulder was worth it when she laughed and loosened up.

#

Somehow, he gets roped into helping out at Britt's the day of the party. Britt's limited it to jocks, Cheerio's and the glee club, plus Blaine. So she knows that no one is going to wreck her house because Santana will murder the first person that upsets Britt.

It means there is a _lot _more drinking going on. There's beer pong set up in the kitchen, a group of Cheerio's are sitting playing 'Fuzzy Duck' with Tina and Mercedes, Britt and San are doing body shots off some of the football team and Finn's trying to teach Kurt and Blaine how to play Sambuca 6 from watching Puck and Quinn.

"I can't! I can't do another one." She's laughing at him, gripping his arm to keep herself upright and he just ignores her and fills up the twelve shot glasses in from of them again. "No, Puck, no more, I'm-"

"One more go, then we'll find some water, 'kay?" He's totally buzzed at this point, he's already kicked ass at beer pong and got to do a shot off Rachel as he walked from the kitchen to the sitting room via the dining room where Britt and San held court.

"Okay, one more. _One_!" It's better to do just one more, since Quinn's almost at the falling over stage of her drunkenness, he's just grateful she's not being angry-girl-drunk Quinn again, because he had bruises the last time.

So they get the sugar paper that Britt got specifically for this game and have another go, both of them half listening to Finn explain things to Kurt and Blaine in his rambling drunk way. Puck gets all six of his and Quinn's laughing hysterically as she misses four out of the six. He still gets her to drink two of them anyway before she just flattens herself to his chest and pours the other two into his open mouth.

"Hey, hey," he's in the process of swallowing them when she pushes up on her tip toes and kisses him, some of the alcohol spilling between their mouths before she practically drinks it from his mouth. He's dimly aware of the encouragement from Blaine and Finn behind him, as Quinn pushes her fingers into his mohawk and sucks on his tongue before pulling away and biting his lower lip and leaving him with just a wink.

"Right, you guys aren't getting back together." Finn just nudges his shoulder and it nearly propels him into Blaine since his balance is shot to hell when he's drunk.

"We can't." He says it to Finn, even as he's starting to lean on Blaine, until he realises who he's leaning on and who is standing beside Blaine and that just makes him depressed. "She doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Well, isn't that the role you would fill?" Blaine laughs at him and Puck just makes a noise before patting the little hobbit on the head like he was a pet.

"No, see, I'm the one they cheat on their boyfriends with. Not date." Yeah, he's getting morose, that sucks. He pulls a face, the alcohol in his mouth starting to taste a little bitter. "I need to find Brittany. I need her happy unicorn stuff." He pushes away from Blaine, walking around Finn to find the dining room and San and Britt. San's got Rachel doing some shots, it looks like she's trying to convince the diva that San should totally take a shot from between her breasts and it looks like Quinn might need to make good on her bet.

Puck just wraps his arms around Britt's waist from behind, hugging her back against him and pressing his nose to her neck. She giggles lightly and reaches up to pet his mohawk while they both watch Santana get Rachel's top off and sit a shot glass between Rachel's boobs. She fills it up, spilling a little over Rachel's skin that instantly gets licked up before San carries on, licking Rach's collarbone and salting it and giving Rachel the lime wedge to hold between her teeth.

"San's been working on Rachel all night." Britt whispers, her hands moving to hold his over her stomach, "Quinn's been encouraging it." It pretty much tells Puck that Quinn's sure about this threesome thing, and it's hot as fuck, but it's probably gonna be good for the three of them too. Rachel giggles as San licks the salt, bends down to take the shot and then moves in for the wedge, definitely taking her time with pulling away from Rachel's mouth.

"I need some unicorn magic." He mumbles it against her throat, because he doesn't want this to turn into him being a morose drunk. He's pretty sure that whatever little plan Santana and Britt and Quinn came up with, it's shot to hell because Kurt hasn't left Blaine's side all night and hasn't been drinking much at all, which means his guard is up and there's nothing to blame, so Puck's pretty much given up on San's devious master plan.

"Aww," Britt turns around in his grip and kisses his lips lightly, "c'mon, we'll get you some!" Britt sort of lets Santana know that Puck's stealing her for a little while, because if anyone can perk up his drunken mood, it's Britt, and they weave through the kitchen until Britt can make him up one of her special little drinks. It's actually just sugary punch, Puck knows there's not a drop of alcohol in it at all, because Britt gives it to her kid sister and even Brittany isn't that nuts.

But he nurses it for the rest of the night, even after Britt kicks the jocks out 'cause one of them pissed in her sink, and the Cheerio's start to patter out and it's eventually some just of the glee club left. Artie couldn't make it at all, and Puck thinks it might actually have something to do with his break up with Britt and Britt hooking up with San, but he doesn't say anything, and Sam and Mercedes bailed earlier on.

"Guess what time it is!" Britt comes out with the empty bottle and grins at them, even as there are a few voices that almost call halt to it. "Shut up, we're down to the glee club, it's like tradition, get over it." Drunk Britt is a forceful Britt and Puck nudges Quinn to give her an eyebrow wiggle to make sure she notices this. Quinn giggles and buries her head in Puck's neck.

So they get into their circle, Puck notices that Quinn shuffles next to him and grabs Britt down next to her and Santana automatically gets the spot next to Britt. San is almost directly opposite Rachel, she's probably scheming again.

"How about we spice this up a little though?" He totally called Santana's scheming again.

"No sex dice, Santana, c'mon," Quinn's the one that says no, even as she leans on Puck to keep herself upright. Rachel has the sofa to lean against since she's in almost the same state and she seems to be agreeing with Quinn.

"I wasn't gonna say sex dice, we've done that. How about spin the bottle dares?" Oh, they're totally going to find far too many ways to play spin the bottle over this summer.

"Can't we just play normal spin the bottle?" Kurt is almost pleading, and likely enough it's because he's mostly sober and his boyfriend is here. Kissing someone else because of the bottle is fine, but they all know how risqué the dares can get with this group. Even if Santana is the worst, Tina and Britt are just as bad and Mike is a filthy minded quiet boy.

"I think it sounds fun." Kurt gapes at Blaine, who just shrugs slightly, "I've never played anything different from plain old spin the bottle."

"_Right_, and we're letting Blaine get new experiences, okay. So, here's how it goes. We start with Quinn," it looks like Quinn's about to argue, but she stops, "and I dare Quinn to give a hickey to whoever the bottle lands on. But it can't be on the neck." Santana's smirking at Quinn while Q just blushes, leaning off Puck to take her turn.

"You're so not getting any from me for a week." She mutters it so that Puck is the only one that catches it, and her eyes roll as the bottle lands on Blaine. Puck stiffens just a little, but Blaine looks just as apprehensive so Quinn gives him a soft smile before crawling across the circle to him and taking his wrist in her hand before sucking a hickey onto the pulse point right there.

"No! Hey!" Santana doesn't look amused that her little plan was foiled.

"You just said it couldn't be the neck," Britt's smug rocking on the spot. "You gotta word things better San." So when Quinn pulled away, and Blaine had his new hickey on his wrist, San just rolled her eyes. "Okay, now Quinn gets to pick Blaine's dare."

"Okay, um, I dare you to let us blind fold you and whoever you spin the bottle on has kiss you without touching anywhere but your lips." Blaine blushed, but nodded along and San was the one who went off to get a scarf from Britt's coat cupboard to wrap around Blaine's eyes. Kurt helped him lean forward to get the bottle and he spun.

Quinn leaned over to Puck just as the bottle stopped on Tina, distracting him from watching Tina kiss Blaine without touching him.

"Kurt's sneaking glances at you again." Puck half smirked, noting the way that Quinn left her hand resting on his thigh as she talked against his cheek.

"I might've been an idiot and said something earlier." Twisting to talk to her, Puck missed Tina being dared to give a lap dance on her shot, then he missed Finn kissing a line down Britt's body as his dare while Quinn tried to get the story out of him. "After the kitchen, Finn thought we were getting back together, I think I got a little moody."

"Because you-"

"No, I know we're better friends, I like us like this," and he did, because it just worked better and she wasn't all moody and he wasn't all depressed, and he hated when they were like that at the start of last summer. "I said that people don't date me, I'm the guy they cheat with on the guys they're dating."

"And you-"

"Yeah, I was pretty gender neutral about it." He's pretty sure that Kurt's probably watching him to make sure he doesn't get drunker and just _tell_ Blaine that Kurt was as bad as half the other girls who used him as a revenge fuck, only Kurt hadn't been revenge it had just been a drunken _thing _that left this lingering want. Quinn just sighed and leaned against him, bringing both of their attentions back to their friends who-

"Okay, Britt, I dare you to strip dance for your turn." It's like Finn's forgotten who he's talking to, because Britt's already missing the shirt she'd first wore that day and Puck's fairly certain she had a skirt on earlier, not a dress.

But Britt just laughs and spins the bottle, grinning at Mike when it lands on him and Santana's the one getting out her camera to video this. And Puck's all for watching Brittany get her stripper on, but Quinn tugs at his hand, pulling him up to his feet.

"Hey, no, you can't leave!" Santana looks away from the camera for a minute, but Quinn just waves her hand.

"We're just getting drinks, okay, we'll be right back." Puck decides not to say anything as he's dragged into the kitchen, he's sort of aware that they're being watched, and why would anyone watch him and Quinn leave the room when Britt is getting her clothes off? Why is he letting her drag him out while there is naked Britt happening? But Quinn glances behind her, looking at him and then at the group before tugging him into the kitchen and pushing him against the fridge.

The pots and stuff above the fridge rattle and he grunts a little, until Quinn moves in and gets her teeth on his bottom lip, tugging it harsh enough to get a hiss out of him. She barely gives him a second though, releasing his mouth from her teeth just to suck on his lip and then pull him until their mouths were slanting over the other. Puck only just gets his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body as she tugs his 'hawk again, both of them staggering from the fridge to the other side of the kitchen. Normally this would be where she wrapped her legs around his waist and he worked on getting them out of their clothes, but Quinn's busy sucking on his lower lip, alternating to the top one for a moment before digging her teeth in hard enough to hurt.

He has to just pin her to the wall, grab her hands away from his head and pull his mouth away. It doesn't help that she rolls her hips towards him, something he knows Santana has to have showed her, but he can't for the life of him figure out what she would. It rolls her hips into his and he can't stop the groan from the pressure it puts on his very interested cock. His head dips to Quinn's shoulder, resting for barely a second to get himself in check and not just rut into her like he fucking well wants to. Quinn takes the opportunity to bite on his jaw, hard and deep, undoubtedly leaving an indentation of her teeth.

"_Woman_, what are you doing?" She's flushed, he's aroused, his lip is swollen to hell from her biting and sucking and he knows they look like they've just fucked in the kitchen damnit.

"I'm making Kurt jealous the best way I know how." It stuns him enough that he loosens his grip on her wrists, meaning she slips her arms out of his grip, her hands going to his hips and pushing under his t-shirt to drag her nails over his rib cage. He knows she's leaving marks, the way her nails scorch lines of tingling heat against his skin. His back arches and she moves to meet him, biting his lip again before her mouth closed on his Adam's apple and sucked a mark there.

"Hey, you two!" Santana's voice breaks through the noise of his own blood pulsing in his ears. "When you're finished getting a drink, would you like to re-join us so Puck can get his?" Puck's not all that sure about the tone of San's voice, but Quinn grins at him and pulls him along. She doesn't bother straightening her dress of letting him adjust his pants to at least make the boner more comfortable, but he does manage to grab a bottle of Jack before he's dragged from the kitchen.

He notices the bottle is pointing to where he had been sitting, so Quinn pushes him to sit on the floor, while Quinn sits beside him, finally smoothing out her dress. Puck just unscrews the top of the bottle of Jack and takes a long, burning swig, ignoring the looks from everyone else.

"What did we miss?" He's not entirely sure how Quinn manages that whole unaffected thing right then, least of all with a semi-naked Brittany stroking the inside of her wrist, and Puck is aware of how sensitive the inside of her wrist is.

"I took off my clothes for Mike, and then Mike had to grope Kurt." Puck almost chokes on his drink, only just holding it off because- _Shit_, that means it's Kurt's spin and it's on _him_. But it was Mike to give the dare, right? So it'll be totally tame, _right_? It takes one glance at Mike to inform Puck that no, no it won't be.

Puck gives a look at Kurt, eyebrow raised and Kurt just glances a Blaine who shrugs and then Puck's just floored because Kurt just gets up, walks over and plants himself in Puck's lap before kissing him. It must be then that Kurt notices the erection, because he shifts slightly, ass rubbing into Puck's dick and Puck's the one gasping into Kurt's mouth. The nibble on his lip hurts, enough that he's ready to pull back, but Kurt grips to his neck to keep him there, licking over his mouth to sooth it before plunging his tongue past Puck's lips to press against Puck's tongue, coaxing Puck deeper into the kiss.

It started to become rather obvious to Puck, as Kurt pressed his hips down into Puck's lap, keeping his hands on either side of Puck's face, fingers digging in to Puck's neck, that the lip lock wasn't ending any time soon, and he started to wonder if this was another of those 'kiss for x amount of time' things. Then Kurt rolled his hips and ground into Puck's dick, swallowing the moan in Puck's mouth and he stopped thinking beyond Kurt's lips and tongue and mouth and body pressing to his.

"Um, that's seven minutes." It's Mike's voice, and Kurt growls against Puck's mouth, biting sharply, and Puck could almost take it as a punishment or something, especially with the way that Kurt pull back, huffs and climbs from Puck's lap without another word.

Puck's about to wash the taste of Kurt out of his mouth with some Jack, ignore everyone and spin the fucking bottle when Tina leans over, offering him a napkin.

"Your lip's bleeding." He presses the back of his hand against his mouth and sure enough, it comes away bloody. It must've been that last bite, and hell if Puck can figure out just what the hell that was all about. He takes the napkin from Tina, dabbing his lip before just sucking it into his mouth and scowling at the bottle in front of him.

"What's his dare, Kurt?" Quinn leans over to wipe at his mouth with the napkin, apparently the bite was sharp enough that his lip just keeps bleeding and Kurt's just staring at him. At least he looks sorry.

"Um," Kurt just shrugs, almost looking at Santana for guidance before he remembers it's _Santana_, but then she chimes in anyway.

"You have to get the next person off. Hand or mouth, doesn't matter. There needs to be an orgasm." Santana just smirks, leaning forward a little while Kurt looks from Santana to Puck.

"Santana," Britt's frowning, and Puck's wondering if he missed something here.

"Spin the bottle Puckerman." It's a dare, in more than just the game type of way. So he glares at her, trying to figure out if she'd gone from happy drunk to possessive-frustrated-bitchy drunk while Quinn had him in the kitchen. So he spins it, wondering if she's about to stop it on Kurt just so that he can have his mouth further abused. She smirks a little, starts to move but Britt's in there first, like this super fast little thing that she is, her hand clamping on the bottle as it points to Santana.

"Britt," the smirk drops from her face and Puck's pretty sure this party is _over_, since this weird tension builds among them and Britt and Santana have a staring match until Santana sighs and throws her hands up. "_Fine_." He's almost sure it means she's going to back down, she'll pick something else or actually let Kurt decide something for them to do, and Puck knows it'll be nothing as drastic as getting her off, but she crawls around Britt and Quinn, ignoring Quinn's shout as she practically pounces on him.

He doesn't get to brace himself, slamming into the floor with a thump of his head and Santana straddling his hips and kissing him. His mouth fucking hurts, the sting from Kurt's bite just flaring up and blood seeping back into his mouth, but Santana follows as he tries to pull away and he's just not up for dealing with her games right then.

Twisting his hips, he rolls them, they end up behind Quinn and Britt, Santana's head just by Finn's place in the circle and Puck pushes her down with his pelvis pressed to her. "You really wanna do this?" He's giving her one out, _one _chance. San glances behind him and Puck lets Quinn or Britt have their input until San looks back at him and shakes her head.

"Sorry," he just nods, shifting back from between her legs and grabbing her arms, "'m just drunk." He sighs and pulls her to sit in his lap, her legs around his hips and his hand on her butt while she cuddles his neck. She's close to getting weepy, he can tell. "I just got a little jealous."

"S'okay." So he sits back down in the circle, Santana curled on him, and Kurt resolutely not looking at him. "You wanna take your turn, or go to bed?"

"You know, I think bed is a good idea, since we're all very tired and I think it's rather obvious that more than enough alcohol has been consumed tonight." Santana sniffs against Puck's neck and Puck frowns at Rachel.

"Hey, Rach, you never got a turn."

"I- That's okay, Noah, I-"

"Maybe you should just give San a kiss, nothing fancy, just a regular spin." San half snorts and half laughs against his neck and Puck smirks. "It's only fair that everyone gets a shot." And Finn's not piping up that his girlfriend shouldn't be making out with other girls. "San's sad, betcha a kiss'll cheer her up."

"It would," San lifts her head, smirking at Rachel, "I haven't gotten a Rachel kiss yet." Rach rolls her eyes, but still comes over to lean down to Santana and kiss her. San's hand reaches out to pull her closer, turning it into more than just a quick chaste kiss and Quinn laughs while she leans on Brittany before Rachel is released to pull away. "Thank you, Rachel."

"For- For what?"

"For getting Quinn to go out with me and Britt." It's all Santana really manages before she nuzzles back into Puck, sighing slightly.

"She's just gone to sleep, hasn't she? Bitch," he's already losing feeling in his leg.

"You can just stay here for the night, Puck. I think we sort of owe you anyway." Britt offers to walk the others out, she offers to let them stay first, but there isn't that far from Britt's house to the Cohen-Chang house or the Hudson-Hummel house, so it looks like they're set.

"So, tonight didn't exactly go to plan." Quinn leans against the sofa, her head pillowed on her hand as her arm braces her on the sofa. "Sorry." He just shrugs slightly, remembering the rather vicious bite to his mouth that Kurt gave him. He was pretty sure that was the equivalent of a fuck you middle finger without anyone asking what it was all about. It was fairly obvious then, at least to Puck, that there was little to no point in the girls carrying on their little schemes.

"It's okay," he just sighs, because he was actually starting to wonder if _maybe_... "Kurt likes boring, that's up to him." Puck can take a hint when it makes him bleed. "At least you got things sorted?" Quinn smiles a little, nodding as she watches Santana asleep on Puck. "Gotta say, I might miss the random make-outs though."

"Don't worry," she nudges him slightly, just as Britt comes back in. "You're practically one of the girls." Even with the chaos of the last month, all stemming from Britt and her sex dice, he doesn't mind so much. He manages to fight off the dead leg long enough to get himself to his knees with San in his arms before he stands up, following Quinn and Britt upstairs to get San into bed.

He's a little surprised when Britt gets San to her underwear, Quinn shimmies out of her dress and they both end up tugging him out of his jeans and shit to haul him under the covers and snuggle in. So he can ignore the slight ache in his mouth and what it stands for, just wrap his arms around Quinn's waist and sink into the comfort of Britt's bed with the girls and work out how to get through the summer with Kurt quietly resenting him.

Tomorrow he can feel sorry for himself.

#


	3. I'm Not Trying to Write a Love Song

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

It takes three hours for him to give up on sleep.

Britt's asleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow, Quinn following not long afterwards with her fingers in Santana's hair. Puck was tired, Puck was drained, Puck wanted to just sleep and ignore everything. But his lip still hurt and his brain didn't shut up.

He wasn't sure if he was mad at Kurt, mad at himself or just fucking confused at this point. So after thinking in circles for three hours, he extracted himself from the snuggle pile that was Britt's bed and left the trinity to sleep in peace while he pottered around downstairs. He didn't mind cleaning up after the party, since it finally shut up his wondering mind.

By the time Brittany came downstairs, he'd cleaned everything and ditched the trash, the glasses were in her dishwasher, the sink was scrubbed out and the furniture was put back in place. He got a little kiss on the cheek before Britt went to start breakfast and Puck opted for a shower.

It was then that he got to have a look at the damage on his lip; it'd healed enough that it wasn't bleeding, skin already closing over the top of his lower lip, but it was obviously bruised and the blood just sat under the skin, giving his mouth a darker colour. He didn't really get it. He'd hooked up with girls who didn't want to admit they'd done it because of boyfriends, but they usually ignored him and pretended nothing happened, and he'd hooked up with girls who did admit it happened and either left their boyfriends because they thought he'd date them, or wanted to hook up again regardless. The former girls never glared at him, never watched him every fucking moment they could, never bit a chunk from his mouth.

Kurt was practising some pretty weird attempts at hiding this shit.

So, he didn't get it. Sure the kiss was a dare, and Blaine was fine with the dare, so Kurt could've just fucking kissed him and moved on. Nobody would've thought anything. So why the _fuck _did Puck have to get a figurative slap in the face? That's what it was meant as, wasn't it? If this was what relationships were like, even before the fucking thing started, then he was out. So very, very out.

"Puck, c'mon! Britt made waffles!" Puck hates that Quinn never seems to get a hangover. She can drink as much as him, fall over, pass out and in the morning she's bright as a fucking daisy. One day he's going to draw on her face just to piss her off. Ignoring that irritation for now, Puck grabbed his jeans and shirt, pulling them on to head downstairs for waffles, because who says no to waffles?

"Hey." The three of them are awake, although Santana's going to take a little bit longer to function, and Britt's set out some waffles and OJ from them all.

"You didn't sleep?" Britt sort of nods her head to the dishwasher, like that explains what she's meaning, and it's weird that he's getting to the point where it does. He's always sort of been friends with Britt, but never in the close way like Santana, he's never been able to figure out exactly what the rest of her unfinished sentences mean.

"I think it was the punch, too keyed up." It's a lie, he's exhausted; between Quinn's meddling, Kurt's confusing reactions and Santana's mild melt-down on the drink, he's totally and utterly emotionally and mentally drained. But he can't seem to sleep just yet.

"Listen," Santana sighs slightly, putting her fork down to look at him. "I screwed things up last night, and I'm sorry. I know that it wasn't-"

"It's okay," he interjects before she can get to the 'but we'll try something else' part of her speech, because he can't see the point in that right then. "Kurt's happy with Blaine, it's kinda stupid to break them up because we think he's boring so, let's just move the fuck on." Mutual orgasms, fuelled by drink, do not a relationship make. Puck's really trying to figure out why he'd convinced himself he wanted one.

"You wanna go shopping?" Quinn just smiles at him, and he shakes his head, bows out of spending the day with them so they can do their own thing. He helps clear up breakfast before he heads home, Britt sending him away with more punch so that he still has 'happy unicorn magic' to fall back on. It wouldn't suck to hang out with them, keep him from feeling sorry for himself, but with Q just agreeing to be part of whatever they are with Britt and San, Puck figures it's better to leave them to figure that shit out just now before San and Q chicken out.

So he went home, messed around with his little sister, assured his mother that he was _fine_, his lip was just an unfortunate incident with a bottle of beer and a game and she left it alone. He still couldn't sleep, because he just kept wondering what the ever loving fuck was Kurt's problem? Even Quinn denying they'd hooked up wasn't this fucking stressful and confusing.

He hated this summer. When did it end?

#

"Seriously dude, would you just come and hang out?" He's pretty sure that ignoring the entire glee club -minus the trinity, because Santana still just showed up at his house regardless of what he said, wasn't the best way to go about things. But the girls were at cheer camp for the next two weeks and he was legit losing his mind with Rachel and Mercedes and all the couple things.

"I'm not feelin' it man, I'm just gonna give my ma the night off watching the brat, okay?" He's picked up some more work, Sarah's got a bunch of parties to go to this summer and his ma is still working her ass off. So he thinks maybe giving her a hand isn't that big a deal and Finn will leave him the fuck alone.

"Didn't you say that Sarah was with your aunt this week?" Did he? Is she?

"What?" Puck got off the floor in his room, clicking off his game and wandering through to Sarah's room to find that, yeah, she wasn't in it. "Well, what fucking day is it?" He's so out of it, he knows he is. He can barely remember what week it is never mind the day. Most of the time he rolls through work during the day, makes grub for him and Sarah and sorts the house. He didn't go to Mercedes' party last week because he was watching Sarah and he doesn't plan on going to Rachel's in three weeks because he's going to find an apocalypse that's coming just so he doesn't need to.

Not because Rachel is boring or that her party will suck, just because she's throwing it with Blaine, and Puck is not going through that again. His mouth still tingles sometimes, thank you very much. So he's basically avoiding them, yes, but it's not like he doesn't have good reason, and if this is what it takes to keep Kurt fucking happy with his little boy toy and not trying to maim Puck's mouth for no fucking reason (he's been through the possible reasons, they all fucking suck) then that's fine.

"Man, you need to come out with us. Just come on, it'll be fun. We're hitting up the roller skate place," and what Puck wants to know is who 'we' are. He knows that San, Quinn and Britt won't be there, that's the biggest annoyance, but he doesn't want to ask who's all going because then even Finn will know that he's avoiding _someone_.

"Are you kidding? I just found out I have the house to myself, I'm playing fucking hermit." And he will, he'll get his guitar out, he'll play a little, maybe even write a little since he's starting to get into that a little more since Nationals. He might go as far as to switch on the cable and watch some of that National Geographic stuff, 'cause he's finding he doesn't hate education when it's in television form.

"Dude, is that a new game?"

"Yeah, it's one where I hang up on you, turn off my phone and lock my doors. Have a nice night, don't bother me." And he does. Finn can bitch at him later, but Puck's pretty sure that if Kurt got it into his head, he could legit _maim _Puck good at the roller rink for something that Puck can't figure out.

For a guy who used to worry about his popularity so much, Puck's found he's actually rather comfortable with his own company.

#

Quinn comes back from cheer camp with a hickey on her neck and a brand new necklace. Apparently, Santana's kind of sentimental. The three of them have ridiculously dainty little chains with hollow hearts on them. Puck thinks it's a little sickening, but it's sort of cute the way Quinn keeps running her fingers around it while she talks. Apparently, the relationship is going very well.

He realises then, since he's been Mr Anti-Social for two weeks and three days now, that he might not mind his own company -and naturally his little sister and mother for those days when they were around, but he does sort of, maybe, just a little miss hanging out with people.

"So, Rachel's party." Just not that much.

"No." He stops her before she can start, "No schemes, no plots, no meddling. I am not going."

"Yes you are, Britt wants you there, she's upset that she hasn't seen you in ages, and Rachel's having a party and you've been moping around for long enough, so you're coming."

"I'm not moping. I don't mope. I brood. There's a difference." And even then, he's not brooding, not really. Because he just doesn't do shit like that. He's not moping or brooding about the fact that Kurt can's send a clear signal, because they are messed up. First there was the flirting at the party that started it all, then the mutual orgasm and Kurt did instigate that, and Puck was pretty sure when Kurt stayed the night it wasn't this whole drunk-can't-get-home thing. But the mornings always sucked, and Puck got the definite impression that Kurt was _embarrassed_ that he'd let it go that far, that he regretted it. But there was the kiss right afterwards, sober even, the night Puck stayed at the Hudson-Hummel home and then the jealousy, oh, Puck figured out that all the staring and glaring, that was _totally_ Kurt being jealous and Puck couldn't figure out _why_. Frankly, it pissed him off a little.

"Puck, just come to the party, okay? Britt, me and San won't do anything, we promise. But come and have fun." He's pretty sure she's been talking to 'Cedes, or possibly Rachel, because he's been getting texts and crap from those two asking him if everything's okay, and they keep trying to get him to do shit with him.

"Okay, fine, I'll come." And he's screwed if he gives in to Quinn this quickly just because they're actually friends now.

#

Fair enough, he didn't think that Rachel's party would _suck_. He didn't. But Artie is away with his parents on vacation and Lauren pretty much quit the club after Nationals, so when the glee club get together, he is officially odd man out. Usually, it doesn't bother him, he's fine with being the single dude in the group, but it just feels a little different now or something. Because it's all Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Quinn and Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine. So they'll all couple-y, or trio-y, and he's trying not to let it get to him, really.

He kind of knew he should've argued harder about _not _coming.

So he plants himself on Rachel's sofa in the 'Oscar room' and lets everything happen around him. Tina comes to sit beside him while Mike does a little pop and lock freestyle, Tina brings him a drink so he doesn't really mind their little ambush of couple-dom, and Mike's trying out some new stuff that he wants opinions on. It's just after that where he gets drawn into some debate between Mercedes and Sam, and he quickly catches that he's being watched by Rachel and Finn too. Like he needs constant supervision or something.

Sam brings a bottle of tequila with him, and it's a bad, bad _terrible _idea, but Puck starts drinking it anyway. He completely lets the conversations slip past him, barely paying attention, giving little input and eventually, when Mercedes and Sam start arguing about Avatar -like Puck cares, Santana comes over to steal him.

"How much of that has he drank?" Puck knows she's meaning the tequila, but he's not going to tell her that Tina brought him a Jack and coke before that, or that he had three beers before that, or that he's done shots with Britt already too. What she doesn't know won't give him a headache.

"It was full when I gave him it." Sam just shrugs like it's no big deal, and it wouldn't be, if Santana wasn't a total mother hen when he grabbed a bottle of tequila.

So, maybe the first time he drank tequila he got into a fight with five guys from a rival school football team and ended up with a broken fist, jaw and a black eye, and maybe he'd been on tequila the night he drove his ma's car into the side of a building, and maybe he'd been drunk on tequila the one time he'd fallen off his roof and almost shattered his knee. It was just a random string of unfortunate incidents, it did not mean that tequila made him reckless, stupid, argumentative or suicidal like Quinn and Santana seemed to think. He's totally not ever thought about offing himself 'cause that shit is far too serious and far too deep and it's just not him.

He still ends up in the kitchen upstairs, Santana fussing with some water and petting down his face with a cloth, like it'll help sober him up at all. She goes as far as to try and find something to eat, but he's not stuffing himself on Rachel's vegan snacks, 'cause those things are pointless, and he tells her as much all the time.

"Fine, stay here, I'm gonna go get Quinn and Britt ready and we're leaving." Santana, for some reason, is taking this party sober, so he doesn't bother arguing. He doesn't know how long he's alone upstairs, probably not all that long, because Santana's pretty efficient about stuff like rounding up her girls. It's enough for him to stick his head in Rachel's fridge, half to cool down the thumping of his head and half to see if she's got any diet coke in there. She does, so he counts it as a success.

Only when he comes out of the fridge, Kurt is right there and it's enough to startle him into almost dropping the can. Fucking Kurt and his fucking light footsteps and stupid sneaking around. When Kurt snorts a little, Puck realises he just said that out loud.

"I wasn't actually, I called your name twice, but you seemed pretty interested in what was in the fridge." Puck just shrugs, turning away to lean beside the sink; half to keep him standing steady and half to put the distance between him and Kurt. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Well yeah," Puck just snorts and snaps open the can, "I tend to avoid people when they try to chew off my lip." It took a while for that to heal as well, because he kept running his tongue or teeth over the split and wondering what the fuck Kurt's deal was. "What the fuck is up with that anyway?" He figures that even if tequila doesn't make him stupid like that or whatever, it does make him just a bit more confrontational than usual. "Seriously, you tell me to keep my mouth shut and what, decide to hammer that point home by biting it? My sister doesn't even bite anymore."

"I-" Kurt sort of stares at him, before blinking rapidly and then blushing. Puck hates that he kind of likes that blush, "I thought that you were drunk and-"

"And what, I happened to miss the fact that you were in my lap? I'm pretty sure I participated in that kiss. Up until the bite."

"At your house. I thought that-" Kurt shrugs, and Puck just shakes his head.

"Bullshit, you knew I wasn't drunk, not nearly drunk enough not to know what was going on." Puck has a habit of drinking himself sober, it's something that happens when you spend freshman year almost constantly drunk. Alcohol tolerance builds up, he learned that from his old man. But Kurt looks a little cowed from Puck's outburst, and Puck should feel bad about it, but you know what, _good_. After the shit Puck's had to muddle through and figure out, all because Kurt's so fucking bi-polar with this whole thing.

"I was jealous." Kurt just whispers it, and Puck needs to stop listening to his own internal rant to listen to Kurt. "You were all over Quinn the very next day, and I- I was sober enough at Brittany's to let my anger get the best of me and-"

"I don't get you," Puck's starting to feel horribly sober, too sober really, considering he's drank the best part of a bottle of tequila and other mixes of alcohol. "You say that- You pretty much tell me to forget it, 'cause you don't..." Puck just shakes his head again. "You don't get to be jealous, you're the one with a boyfriend. Quinn's with San and Britt, we were just playing around." He doesn't think he should need to explain things, because Kurt doesn't deserve the explanation, does he? "You don't get to be jealous."

Why the hell would Kurt be jealous? Kurt's the one with the boyfriend, Kurt's the one denying they did anything, Kurt's the one that told Puck to pretend they didn't, Kurt's the one that wants to keep his precious Blaine, so Puck can do whatever the fuck he wants, and whomever he fucking wants.

Kurt's mouth opens and shuts a few times and Puck's almost convinced that he said all that out loud as well, so he shoves himself away from the sink, intent to go sit outside and wait for Santana; the cold air would help sober him some more anyway. But Kurt pushes him, stops him from leaving and pushes him into the corner of the counters in the kitchen.

"That's not- It's not that- I don't-" Kurt doesn't usually have trouble talking, he's usually pretty prepared and put together and Puck sort of revels in the fact that _he _was the one winding the little princess up enough that he forgot his wide vocabulary and all its scathing words. It'd be better if Puck could actually enjoy it though.

Kurt didn't bother trying to start over, just shaking his head and huffing and Puck figured this would be where he got to walk away, where he got to leave and just ignore everything, for all the good that was doing him. But Kurt moved closer, practically pinning Puck in against the counter with his hips pressing in to Puck's, Kurt's long fingers grabbing the back of Puck's neck to pull him into a kiss.

Puck was resolute, he wasn't letting it happen. Kurt flicked his tongue at Puck's lips and Puck kept his lips closed, clenching his teeth tightly until Kurt nipped just slightly on his lower lip and Puck instantly unclenched his teeth and parted his lips in a light gasp. It gives Kurt the chance to slip his tongue into Puck's mouth and Puck half thinks about biting him, just so that he can suffer for a little while, until Kurt rolls his hips or bucks forward, and Puck moans at the pressure that causes his dick to sit up and take note. It shouldn't be happening, Puck knows it shouldn't be happening, but there are certain things he just doesn't say no to; like the knee Kurt presses between his thighs, pressing up with just the right friction to pull a moan from Puck's throat, or the way one of Kurt's hands slips under Puck's shirt to stroke over his abs with those fucking soft as hell fingers. Puck couldn't help responding to it, pleasure was pleasure and he was just a touch hedonistic, and it was like Kurt just knew where to stroke or press or how to kiss.

_Shit_, he was letting it happen again.

Pulling back from the kiss, Puck opened his mouth tell Kurt to stop when Kurt leaned up to press his mouth against Puck's throat, tongue flicking against his carotid artery before dragging up to his ear and teeth nipping his lobe before he sucked on it. Puck caught sight of Santana turning from the kitchen doorway and leaving and _fuck _what else had he missed?

"Kurt," apparently, Puck had to be the one to get things under control again.

"I didn't regret it," Kurt's breath is hot against Puck's ear, sending a shiver down his spine as Kurt rocks his thigh up, knee rubbing into Puck's erection to tease out another groan. Puck's hands find their way to Kurt's hips without thought, Puck wanting to chase the pleasure and forget why he's not meant to, forget that it's another of those times where there's someone else and Puck's just the secret little hook up. "That wasn't why I-" Kurt moans against Puck, turning to press their mouths together again and Puck stops trying not to want it.

Pressing his hips into Kurt, Puck nips on Kurt's lip enjoying the breathy sigh that escaped Kurt when Puck dropped a hand to grasp Kurt's erection through his pants. He uses his thumb to flick open Kurt's pants, pushing the zipper down as he shoved his hand into Kurt's far too tight jeans and stroked up the hard length of Kurt's cock. Back arching, Kurt pressed into it, sucking on Puck's lip while he groaned and Puck was really putting a lot of faith in Santana keeping everyone out of the kitchen right then.

Stopping himself from thinking about it too much, Puck twisted them, pushing Kurt into the counter and pulling away from the kiss, biting at Kurt's lips just once lightly before using both his hands to push Kurt's jeans down a little. He's still amused at the lack of underwear and he knows for sure that he's going to start wondering if Kurt's ever wearing any. But Puck can feel his heartbeat kicking up, because he's a little unsure about this, and it's _Rachel_'s kitchen and all their friends and Kurt's _boyfriend _are downstairs right now, but Kurt isn't stopping him and Puck's sort of talked himself into it with something as simple as 'why not' going around in his head.

It's when he sinks to his knees that Kurt realises what he's about to do and Puck cuts off any of Kurt's useless rambling about not having to, and why they shouldn't because _he_started it, Puck would've just left, but Kurt started it, and damnit, Puck was going to have this. He flattens his tongue against the head first, licking over the top of Kurt's cock and tasting the wet bead of pre-cum at the tip. He's not put off, so he figures, what the hell. One of Kurt's hands fists in the small line of hair at the back of Puck's head while the other grips his shoulder, Kurt's hips inching forward as Puck sucks Kurt's length into his mouth.

"_Fuck_, Puck," Puck figures that for his complete lack of experience in _this_ area, he'll use his experience in getting rather than giving. Wrapping a hand around the base of Kurt's cock, he inches in way down, taking as much as he can into his mouth before backing off and repeating; it's a strange fit, it's a strange feeling, as he runs his tongue over the underside of Kurt's cock, tracing the lines of veins with the tip, humming lightly and, after a few tries, he gets his nose to the soft hair at Kurt's pelvis. "Oh, sweet _fuck_." Kurt's hand clenches in Puck's hair, tugging hard as his fingers dig into the muscle of his shoulder and clenches _tight_.

Puck groaned at the grip, swallowing around Kurt before drawing back and returning, keeping up the pace and humming lightly as he went. His jaw ached slightly, the push of Kurt's hips occasionally making his eyes burn. He felt Kurt's legs tense, his hand on Puck's shoulder sliding to the back of his neck and Puck was made aware that Kurt was close, but didn't want Puck to pull away. With Kurt's grip on his hair and fingers digging into the back of his neck, Puck didn't have much choice. He drew off Kurt's length marginally, sucking around the head and groaned at the feel of it against his tongue, head moving to match the shaky thrusts from Kurt's hips until...

"Puck, God, _Noah_." There wasn't much to be said for the taste really, it wasn't anything disgusting, but it wasn't anything great either, a little bitter, but Puck just shifted to allow him to take it, lapping at Kurt's softening length the same way Kurt had for him and Kurt just let out a long, low hum as he stroked a hand over the line of Puck's 'hawk.

It was kind of weird, how turned on he was from sucking cock, but at this point, Puck was fairly certain that he'd just go with it. Not to mention the noises that Kurt made, and the soft petting of his hair. Puck was careful about tucking Kurt back into his far too tight pants, drawing up the fly closing the button over before pulling himself to his feet. He could absently hear the noise from the party, even as Kurt pulled their foreheads to press together and his hands run up Puck's sides.

"I love Blaine," Kurt's lips brush against Puck's as he whispers the words, like something will break between them if he raises his voice, "I'm not ashamed to say that I want you, I do, _God _I do," Puck can already hear the 'but' coming on. 'But you're not the kind of guy to date', 'but I could never take you home to my parents', 'but I don't see us as a serious thing', 'but I don't want you for longer than it takes to get off'.

"Tell San I'm waiting outside." Kurt tries to grip his arms, but Puck shakes him off this time, walking away and not stopping until he's at the curb along the sidewalk of Rachel's house. It shouldn't sting, because it's not any different from usual, so really, why the fuck does he care?

Britt's the first to get to him, teetering a little in her insanely high heels and Puck has to stand up to steady her. She wraps her arms around his shoulders while he hugs her waist and she pats his back. He finds he doesn't really mind her tugging him over to San's car.

At least they save the questions for later.

#

They wait until the morning.

He's not sure why, but he wakes up in Quinn's bed and that's just a little weird. What's weirder is that her mother is home and he's not been murdered in his sleep. Not to mention his dick is still attached. San and Quinn are missing from the bed, but Britt's still there, so he cuddles up with her and listens to her murmur about ducks and feeding the pigs before she starts to stir.

"H_ey_," he fucking loves the way Britt can smile at you like it's been years since she last saw you. He just smiles back. "No more frowns." Her finger runs over his forehead and he figures she was perceptive enough last night to figure out that he was in a bit of a downer mood. The shrug he gives her means that she snuggles into his arms and they get to stay in the warm cocoon of Quinn's bed for another ten minutes before Ms. Fabray knocks on the door.

It's weird, her barely blinking an eye at the fact that he's cuddling a semi-naked blond in her daughter's bed wearing just his boxers. But she doesn't even look embarrassed, or surprised, just telling them that she's made some breakfast and that Brittany's dress is being washed. He doesn't remember anything being wrong with Britt's dress, so he has no idea why it needs washed, but okay.

He ends up sitting at breakfast in just his jeans, since Britt insisted that she wear his t-shirt until her dress was ready. He wasn't prepared to argue with her. Ms. Fabray (who Santana and Britt call 'Judy' and Puck resolutely calls 'ma'am') heads out before they've finished eating, and Puck's struck with the fact that they brought _him _to Quinn's house, drunk and then spent the night in the same bed as him.

"Is your mom on drugs?" He feels it's important to ask. "Because she was super laid back about all of this, and I'd like to know what she's taking so I can get my ma on it." Quinn just snorts.

"She caught Santana and I one time," San looks smug, Quinn looks horrified, "at this point, I think I could start stripping and she'd just put it down to getting all my rebellion and crazy out during high school." Ms. Fabray might be onto something there.

"So, what the hell happened after we left Rachel's?" He's a little foggy on that, which is weird, because he totally remembers drinking almost an entire bottle of tequila, being dragged upstairs, he has vague memories of a conversation with Kurt and rather solid, surround-sound, technicolour, 3-D technology memories of giving Kurt head and then he's mostly a blank hazy blur of Britt's giggling, Quinn's stuffed pig Miss Snuffy and homemade smoothies.

"Well, after I came upstairs to find you and Hummel almost humping in the kitchen," Santana makes a point on starting with that, because it means he'll need to talk about it, it's her way of making sure he doesn't try to worm out of explaining it, "I kept everyone downstairs, told them Kurt was taking care of your vomiting ass. Berry pulled out the 'Spin the Bottle'," because they couldn't not do that now, he heard that Mercedes had 'Spin the Bottle Strip Dares' at her party. "Gave you guys the time to _whatever _but Britt here got a little tipsy." Britt just shrugged and grinned.

"When Kurt came downstairs and said you were waiting outside, Britt got a little panicked and we got together to leave. We got you in the car and we came back here." Quinn takes over and if this is how it's going to be, one of them starting and then just passing off the stories, he's going to get a cramp in his neck from switching looking at them. "Apparently, you're not allowed to go to bed unhappy." It definitely sounds like the type of thing Brittany would decide. "Why you wanted to make fruit and ice cream smoothies, no one knows."

"I watched Iron Chef with Sarah the other day there. Some shit just stuck."

"Well, the lid didn't, and at two in the morning, while drunk, we had to clean the kitchen while _you_ licked banana, strawberry and vanilla smoothie off Britt's neck and chest." Quinn doesn't look amused, but Britt giggles and _shit_, he forgot that? Maybe tequila is evil. "Now, how about we go back to the kitchen, and what happened with Kurt?"

God, where does he even start?

"We talked. I think. I mean, I'm pretty sure he said something and I might've argued or just-" he's pretty sure he brought up the biting thing, and how shit it was, and how Kurt was a... "I think I called him names."

"Aren't you trying to get together with him?" Britt asks it completely seriously, ripping up a piece of her toast to put in her mouth. "Name calling stops being flirting in seventh grade, Puck."

"No, I think I was mostly pissed off about the whole tearing my lip open thing." Britt pouts at him, "And somehow we got kissing, and then there was the-" Puck just blinks a little, piecing it together. "Yeah, I sucked him off in Rachel's kitchen. What the fuck?" Quinn sighs and strokes the back of his head. He's seriously trying to figure out if he's subconsciously just fucking himself over, or if the universe hates his guts for something he did in a past life that he doesn't even believe in.

"But he was, I mean, Puck he's the one that's cheating, not you."

"Yeah, I know that, I get that it's not _really_ my problem," and it's not, he's not the one that's lying to a guy he supposedly loves, he's not the one fooling around behind that persons back, he's just the guy that Kurt's doing it with, and ever since Beth, Puck's kind of tried _not_ to be that guy. He caught himself before it happened with Rachel, he tried to be the guy for Lauren, but instead he's- "I don't even know why it matters anymore, okay. Pretty sure I said some shit that means he's gonna _really _avoid me."

It'd probably be easier if Kurt was avoiding him though, right? Because then Puck wouldn't need to put the effort into avoiding Kurt all the time.

"Okay, I'm gonna take Puck home, you are going to get showered and changed, we're meeting at the mall, going to the movies and hanging around doing shit all day." Santana doesn't leave room for argument and Britt just peels off his shirt to give it back to him.

"I'm sorry Kurt's not seeing your awesomeness, Puck. Sometimes dolphins just don't realise that they can have the shark." Puck just nods slowly, taking his shirt and the hug he's offered and accepting Britt's attempt at comforting him as what it is.

#

Kurt doesn't avoid him. Not really. Kurt just _ignores _him. Puck's pretty sure that's worse.

The girls make up for it. He's pretty sure he could go as far as to call them _his_ girls. His girls who he just doesn't have sex with. It's a first for him; female platonic friends. Or as platonic as he'll get with his baby mama, fuck buddy and the girl that took his virginity. It's weird that it's not weird that they're the three most important females in his life, and they're _together_. It's just a little weirder that they still sort of tease him.

They have a pool party at Artie's place, since the pool is where he's like completely unhindered or whatever. It's fun and Artie's parents are pretty cool. They're oddly happy that their son is having eleven school friends over in the middle of the day to make a mess of their back yard, barbecue hotdogs and generally make a lot of noise.

Britt's bikini is literally almost not even there, he's surprised they could even call her bikini a bikini; it's barely strips of fabric and he is definitely not complaining, but there's a reason Mike falls into the pool while walking to the house (which is in the opposite direction of the pool). Puck and Santana both spend the afternoon _waiting _for it to snap or fall away.

Quinn gets him to rub her sunscreen into her back, and she goes as far as to drop the straps of her bikini down her shoulders so he 'doesn't miss anything', as if he fucking would. It's totally amusing when his thumbs rub along the base of her spine and she legit shudders back against him before she vanishes with San for twenty minutes.

Kurt doesn't even _look _at him.

Puck's not really all that surprised, a week before they go back to school for their senior year, when Finn asks if he can spend the night at Puck's house because Kurt's having Blaine over and they want to be _alone_, that it feels like he's been punched in the gut.

Even if he had _eventually _remembered everything that happened in Rachel's kitchen, it wasn't like he expected anything to change, so he can't figure out why it's such a big deal. It wasn't like he didn't know; Kurt was with Blaine, Kurt was staying with Blaine. That much was made perfectly clear. Realistically, Puck had to forget about it all, just ignore it like Kurt was, and they'd get around it all.

"So, um, what've you been up to lately?" Puck's not sure where the question comes from. They're sitting in his room, powering up his old Nintendo to play some Mario World when Finn just bats it out. "I just, I mean, we've not really hung out as much this summer."

"Well, you've been busy with Rach." Puck doesn't even mind. When Finn and Quinn started dating, Quinn totally demanded that he spend almost every waking moment with her. That sort of stopped after a while, and Puck had been kind of broody about Quinn taking up all Finn's time. But honestly, now, Puck doesn't exactly mind only hanging with Finn once every week or so. Maybe it was babygate, or maybe it's because San, Quinn and Britt are just _easier _to hang out with.

"Yeah, and I know that it's like against the bro-code or whatever, because we shouldn't like let a chick stop us from hanging out, and sometimes Rachel just plans these things and I don't want to say no to her or like, ditch or anything, but I feel shit about bailing on you for like the whole summer-"

"Dude, chill, I get it. She's only around for another year, you guys are figuring shit out, don't sweat it." They make it through two worlds before Finn starts again, and really, Puck should've expected this, because Finn has a habit of doing it.

"I guess it's just, you know, living with Kurt now, things are sort of strange." Puck wouldn't know, he's always had Sarah around in some way. Finn went from only child to semi-older brother. "Things are different, but in a good way." Puck doesn't really want to get into a conversation about Kurt, really. He'd rather not think about the reason _why _Finn is staying the night at his place. "And, like, you're okay, right?"

"What?" Puck's not sure why Finn decides to ask it, because he's pretty sure he's not been giving an impression otherwise.

"I just, you've been kinda quiet and stuff. Mike says you don't really hang out with him and Sam much," because Sam and Mike bring their girlfriends and it just turns into this insane smoosh-fest that Puck's not all that into. "And you only log on to Call of Duty like twice a week to play campaigns with Artie." Because most of the time he was working during the day and had Sarah at night or would hang with the trio.

"Dude, I'm fine. I've been working this summer, and hanging with the girls, and Sarah's been a little down in the dumps over some best friend drama that's going on, but I'm fine, really." He's not entirely telling the truth, because he's a fucking confused mess most of the time. The girls know how to drag him out of it, and Quinn's tried to get him to just shake it off and move on, Britt even tried to set him up with someone Tubbington thought was great for him. But for some reason, he's into Kurt in one of the worst ways, a way that he'd only previously really experienced with Quinn and look how that ended up, and he's having some existential crisis about how people saw him. Or at least how they measured his worth.

"Yeah, you and the girls, what's with that?"

"What'd'ya mean?" Puck's not sure how many of these questions are Finn wanting to know, and how many are Rachel's concern. Because yeah, okay he has been a little out of character this summer, _maybe_. It's mostly to do with the head trip and Kurt. And he knows that the last time he got wound up in his head like this, he got drunk and drove a car into a building and landed his ass in juvie. So Rachel is probably legitimately concerned about his mental health and the possible affects him erupting would cause for glee.

"Just like, are you and San like sharing Britt and Quinn or are the four of you some crazy poly-thagor-amorous thing?" Puck snorts slightly, because this is definitely Finn misquoting Rachel.

"It's polyamorous, but close try, and no. The girls are with each other, they're just," he wasn't overly sure what they were with him. Britt still hugged him and he got a few kisses out of her, she liked to snuggle into his chest too, but that was more a pillow thing than anything else. Quinn was actually more physical with him now than before and he and Santana were pretty much the same only they didn't have full blown sex. She'd even sent him two pictures of Quinn and Britt together. "Affectionate, I guess you'd call it." Britt was the first girl he'd ever slept with; they were fourteen, he'd sort of dated her for a week and they'd had sex for the first time on a lounger by her pool during the summer. He'd popped her cherry and she popped his. He'd been on and off sexual partners with Santana since the middle of freshman year, and almost everyone knew it. And Quinn, well, the Quinn thing was no secret. "We're, well, _close_, sort of."

Puck had no idea how this was going to go for senior year, if the trio were planning on being open or if it was just a case of nobody's business but theirs. At the rate things were currently sitting, between the overly affectionate behaviour with him and the fact that they weren't exactly shy around each other, Puck was fairly certain people would just assume the four of them were up to something too.

"It's just that, well, Kurt said that you and Britt were making out at Mike's." Oh yeah, they did do that. Puck couldn't help smirking at that.

"Yeah, yeah, Britt's a little more affectionate than Quinn and San." It probably did paint him a little as a whore, messing around with Britt while she was with San and Quinn, but it wasn't like they didn't know about it, and they all knew what was going on. Britt couldn't love anyone the way she loved Santana, and Britt was an affectionate girl, she just showed it far more physically than most people. And he was pretty much a physical person himself, words weren't exactly helpful when it came to him, actions were better. So when Quinn wanted to comfort him, it was with petting or cuddling, if San wanted to distract him, it was usually with her tongue in his mouth. Britt just liked touching.

"You don't think it's like, I mean, aren't they cheating?"

"No."

"But I mean, you're not dating any of them."

"No, I'm not. But none of us are hiding shit either, and it's just some harmless kissing, okay. Look, I'm not saying that everyone works that way, Rachel would never go in for this stuff, but San and Britt, shit man, is there a guy at school either of them haven't done? Sure, it's not _normal _or whatever, but no one's getting hurt and no one's hiding anything. Britt's not lying to San about macking with me and Quinn's not lying to Britt about doing San." He gets how it could come across, he does, but it's completely different. Never once has Brittany begged him not to tell Santana about what they were doing, not once has Quinn or Santana lied to Britt about them hooking up without her. Puck might not be in their relationship, but he's not exactly out of it either.

He already knows that if he does hook up with someone, in a legit, serious relationship, the making out and kissing stuff will stop with the girls. He's not saying they won't hang out and Britt'll probably still use him as her own pillow most of the time, but it's not like they're going to stick to some open relationship like that. Puck's pretty sure once the summer ends they'll get pretty serious about it just being the three of them anyway.

"I'm not dating anyone, all three of them are fine with how things are, just- Just shut up, okay?" He's getting dangerously close to having a 'feelings' talk with Finn, and he tends to avoid those since the last one they had; two weeks after Beth was born and adopted, Puck pretty much pushed to the point of breaking and Finn blubbering about the fact that he couldn't hate them all when he loved that little girl that wasn't even his. They don't talk about that, at all.

"Sorry, it's just, well, we don't really _get _it."

"First of all, who's 'we'?"

"Like me and Kurt, and Rachel although Rachel seems to sort of understand it better than Kurt and me." It's annoying that they've talked about it, that _Kurt _has talked about it. Like it's any of their business at all.

"Okay, here's how I'm gonna say it. Britt and San, totally into each other. Like, I'm pretty sure Santana's in love with her. But they're both kind of a little into Quinn too. Maybe more than a little. You know them, they've always been close, sometimes _weirdly _close. When you look at it like this, it's not that weird." It's not weird, not anymore. Before, when Britt was dating Mike and San was dating Matt and Quinn was dating Finn, sure, it was a little weird that the three of them were so fucking close they could read each other's minds. And Puck knows that Santana wasn't all that sure of how to deal with the stuff she felt for Britt and Quinn, he knows because they tended to get drunk and offload on each other.

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"It's just-" Finn looked kind of awkward, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck and not looking over at Puck, "Kurt said some things, okay. I um, I know that-" there's a blush on Finn's cheeks that would put _everyone_ to shame, and Puck's hit with the fact that Kurt _told_ Finn. There's no other reason why Finn would be so pink in the face, so uncomfortable and would keep trying with the thread of conversation _making_ him uncomfortable. "After we got home from Rachel's party, Blaine just sort of passed out on the sofa and Kurt was all awkward and weird, and I asked him what was up and he just started, like, ranting." Puck sits back against the side of his bed, because he's not sure how to deal with this. "He said that you guys, that you'd fooled around and stuff and at first I was mad because, seriously Puck, he's my brother. But then I was just disappointed because, well, he's with _Blaine_."

"Finn, it was-"

"I know. I know that it was the first party after Nationals, and I know that Kurt was the one who... I'm not mad at you, and I'm not angry or whatever that you didn't say anything. I get why, I do." A glance over at Finn tells Puck that he's being honest, which makes Puck wonder just how long Finn's been wanting to say something to Puck. Probably since the morning after Rachel's party. "And Kurt told me what you said." Which meant that Kurt remembered what happened, he didn't have the excuse of being drunk enough that he forgot it for a while before it came back to him, Kurt _knew_. He still picked Blaine. "That's why you've not been around much, isn't it?"

Thing is, with Finn, Puck doesn't exactly do the 'talking' bullshit. They don't talk about feelings or whatever, they don't do the talk about relationships and what their goals are. They shoot the breeze, the talk football and games and music. Occasional they do the girlfriend talk when Finn needs advice, like Puck is any good at that kind of advice, or when Finn doesn't really know what's going on with the chicks around him. But that didn't mean that they didn't _know _certain things. Puck knows that Finn has some body issues. Puck knows that Finn's a little shy about the sex thing, because he's more into having feelings for a girl than just having sex with her. He does the relationship thing better than the meaningless sex thing. Puck knows that Finn's scared of not measuring up to Burt's expectations, but he's just as scared of his mother forgetting his dad.

But it meant that Finn was just as aware of Puck; Finn knew about Puck's issues with his dad, knew about Puck's 'pool cleaning' and how it wasn't _just _pool cleaning or bedding cougars, Finn knew that Puck wasn't always so laid back about being Finn's wingman, Finn knew that Puck kept one picture of Beth in his wallet, taken on his phone through the glass on the nursery at the hospital. Finn knew because he had the exact same one in his wallet.

"Yeah," there wasn't much point in lying, since Kurt had already told Finn, and since Blaine and Kurt were still together, Finn apparently hadn't told Rachel. "It kind of sucks, y'know. After a while it just, really fucking sucks."

"What?"

"Never being good enough." They've fallen right into the 'deep' conversation stuff, and it's the first time since Beth and, jeez, he's gonna turn into a fucking pussy at this rate. "Like, I don't _not _wanna date, after a while just fucking around gets stupid and, yeah, okay with Lauren, it blew. But she was badass and probably the first girl who wasn't all about just getting some and getting gone. But shit, half the time she said stuff I hear from my mother and who the hell wants to date that?"

"So, are you like, bi?" Puck snorts slightly, almost amused at how Finn finds the smallest thing to focus on.

"I don't know, Kurt was- I've never really- Kurt's the only guy I've been into like that." Hell, Kurt and Mike were the only guys he'd ever actually done anything with and Mike was just a little drunken grinding on a dare. Sort of. Finn goes quiet for a while, just staring at the paused screen in front of them and Puck hopes this might be the end of a rather awkward conversation.

"Hey," Finn keeps his eyes on the floor, but he's nodding like he's agreeing with himself about something, "it'd be cool if you were dating Kurt, y'know. Like, I'd be good with it."

Puck's a little surprised at that, but it almost makes him smile. _If _Kurt had made a different choice, Finn would've been okay with it. That's sort of cool.

#

The first day of school is hell.

Like literally. _Hell_.

Sam had to move out of town, Mercedes is legit heartbroken right now, they aren't doing the long distance thing. Kurt and Rachel are trying to keep her chin up, but she's totally a mess. Tina and Mike's parents had some kind of disagreement at some point; likely about Tina's parents supporting her creative dreams and Mike's parents being more academically inclined, so there is tension in the Chang Squared camp. Finn's suddenly been hit with the realisation that at the end of this year, Rachel is heading to New York and he _needs _to find something for himself, some direction, and that's giving the guy this massive crisis or something.

On top of it all, the trio had some argument about Quinn re-joining the Cheerio's and now those three are in their first ever snit and it's like the start of the plagues of Egypt, it's that serious. Santana said something to Britt that meant she was sad the whole day, and that is like painful to see, so she's almost attached to Puck's side when they aren't in class (and she goes to two of his classes that she doesn't even take) just so that she doesn't have to deal with Quinn and Santana bitching at each other.

So their first glee meeting of the year is a total wash. Quinn's not talking to San, San's making snide comments about everyone, the Asian's are tense, Finn's moping about not knowing what to do about _anything_ in his life, Mercedes is sniffling from time to time and Britt doesn't bother with her own chair, just curling up in his lap and the only thing Puck can figure is at least she's not turning to Artie for comfort, because then shit would go _down_.

Suddenly, his shit doesn't seem so troublesome.

"Okay, guys," Schue either doesn't pick up on the serious awkward in the room, or he just figures that if he ignores it, it'll go away. "Welcome back for another year, we're gonna make this a good one, I can tell. Um, Mercedes, there's some tissues on the piano if you need them, might want to get your allergies checked. Britt, um, can you sit in your own chair?"

"No." Britt's voice is small and quiet, it's fucking heart breaking.

"Brittany, c'mon, sit in your own seat, we've got-"

"I'm sitting here, it doesn't matter where I sit, so I'm sitting here. You're not the boss of people." Puck just rubs his hand on her back, shushing her slightly until she curls back into him and pouts.

"She's um, it's been a rough day." For Britt to snap, it's pretty obvious that things are getting bad. Schue just stares at her, and then at Puck, almost as if he's about to tell them to separate again, but Puck's pretty sure that Britt's two steps away from crying at this point so Schue smartly keeps his mouth shut.

"Hey guys." It's like everything stops for the blink of an eye, and there's just white noise all around. Puck cannot figure out why _Blaine _is standing in the door way to the choir room, not in his fancy little Dalton uniform but in casual clothes (still with a fucking bowtie though) and just smiling at them.

"Seriously?" Brittany sounds a little drugged when she says it, her head raising from Puck's shoulder as she sits upright. "_Seriously_?" Puck's never actually seen Britt like this, not even when they almost cancelled One Tree Hill and then did that flash forward thing that she hated, because it messed up the characters for her. "Why can't you let people be happy? What do you have against my shark?" There's a huff from her, and Puck can practically feel her thrumming with anger before she gets up and stomps out of the choir room.

Legit, Brittany just had a Rachel storm out.

Puck takes barely five seconds before he figures he'd rather deal with Britt than listen to Blaine's reason for being at McKinley in the afternoon, so he takes off after her, ignoring the call from Schue. He gets to the hall way just as he sees the streak of Britt's blond hair and uniform vanish into the girls toilets and then he's down to follow her inside. She's hunched over a sink, her shoulders shaking when he just grabs her elbow and she wraps her arms around his waist.

"It's not fair." He's not sure just what she's talking about, since so much has gone to shit around them lately, so it could be anything honestly. He knew coming back to school would be awkward for them, but he hadn't imagined it would be like this. He'd figured there would be awkwardness for the trio fitting themselves into the social network as a trio, maybe some tension on if they were open or not. He'd thought maybe Finn and Rachel would hit a tiny snag on the whole 'back in the public eye' thing, since Finn's still all about his rep. It was a given that Kurt would avoid him, but shit, _this_?

"C'mon, Britt. I'll take you home."

"Will you stay with me? 'Cause Lord Tubbington is getting dewormed and I need some cuddles."

"Of course I will." He doesn't even need to think about it, who'd leave Britt feeling like shit while her girlfriends were fighting over something dumb? Not even Sue would be cruel to Britt right then. He knows that San drove Britt in, so he fires a text to let her know he's taking Britt home and she and Quinn can just figure out how to sort themselves out.

#

It's a while later, and Britt's a bit more upbeat, while they lie in her room, singing songs out of key and making up words that they don't know. It's cool just hanging with Britt, sprawled over her bed with his arm under her neck in a half hug while their sides press together, knees bumping as she swings her legs against the edge of the bed.

"Some will win, some will lose," she's already started giggling when he breaks out the Journey, just because she knows exactly where he's going, "Some were born to sleep with Jews." Britt's legs pull up as she starts cackling, like full blown cackling at him, she's clapping her hands and twisting towards him. It's sort of warming, the fact that he can make her laugh like that, just from singing out of tune and the wrong words.

She stops laughing fairly abruptly when the front door slams, her laugh falling away to unsure gasps, and Puck's a little worried that he's going to need to deal with Britt's dad, because it's his truck that's sitting outside their house. The twin stomps of feet coming upstairs make them both relax marginally since it signals Santana and Quinn instead of Mr Pierce.

Santana's the one throwing the door open and marching over, Puck's a little weirded out by the grin on her face, but Quinn's there at the door and she's just smiling slightly as San climbs onto the bed and pulls Britt into a deep kiss. Britt moans, and since they're right next to Puck on the bed, it's not a quiet moan. San's hands just push into Britt's hair, completely messing up her ponytail while Britt's little hands rest on San's waist. Puck's still a little caught up in the whole hot as fuck make out right beside him as Quinn crawls onto the bed, kneeling by Puck's hip. He raises an eyebrow at her, wondering just where _this _came from since Quinn was livid this morning and Santana was a snappy bitch.

"I agreed to go back to Cheerio's." Quinn shrugs slightly, and okay, so they've settled that argument; without bloodshed, declarations of war, bitter feuds or pulling hair.

"And Kurt broke up with the Hobbit." Santana's a little breathless, her forehead leaning on Britt's and both of them sporting these dopey, blissfully happy smiles that sort of make Puck's stomach hurt and- Wait, what? "Blaine couldn't understand what Brittany meant, I may have muttered about you being her 'shark' and I think Kurt heard me."

"Kurt's my dolphin. Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Britt says it as if it should be common knowledge, and suddenly Britt's nickname for him makes a lot more sense. "You're still a shark because you don't only like boys, and its way more badass."

"So Kurt asks Blaine what he's doing at McKinley, right there in front of the club and the curly fry says he's looking at transferring, so that they can be together." Quinn's snort draws a smirk from Puck while Santana makes a face and makes her voice pitch higher. "It was kind of sickening. But Kurt hits out with how he'd never asked Blaine to switch schools, and Blaine was all about Dalton, and he didn't expect Blaine to leave all his friends just to come to school with Kurt."

"Then Blaine starts on about how they should spend as much time together as possible, and it would be better for New Directions to have another male lead and that's when Finn got defensive, so there's a whole lot of shouting going on, Finn's defending his place, Rachel's sticking up for Finn, Kurt's arguing that Blaine shouldn't just transfer on a whim and San and I are just watching the carnage unfold when suddenly-"

"Kurt just hits out with how he's got _feelings _for someone else." Puck's pretty certain he just about got whiplash from the way his head turned from Quinn to Santana there. "Yeah, you could hear a fucking pin drop the whole place went so quiet. Blaine was all 'we can work on it, sweetie, I care too much about you, honey, let's just see where this goes, baby' and Kurt was like 'bitch, step off'." Puck's pretty sure she's paraphrasing now, but it's sort of comical that San's just blazing through it.

"What happened San? Did Kurt tell Blaine it was Puck? It is Puck right? C'mon, it's gotta be." San smiled at Britt, hugging her close while stroking her arm.

"He didn't say Puck, babe." Britt's pout is big enough to be comical, "He said _Noah_," apparently, it's important that Kurt used his name. "Noah makes Kurt feel things that Blaine hasn't, and Noah's got a lot of great qualities that Kurt missed before, and Noah just _feels _like a better fit than Blaine does."

"Considering Blaine is Rachel Berry in boy form, _yeah_." Quinn still hasn't gotten over that. "Of course that started another fight, and I think as far as first break ups go, Kurt's was pretty dramatic, Mercedes made him go to her house so they could eat ice cream and lament their broken relationships before they got there fabulous diva butts back to normal tomorrow."

It's a lot to take in, especially in the space of twenty minutes. Kurt broke up with Blaine, _for Puck_. Hell, Kurt broke up with Blaine without even knowing if Puck was an option at this point. And he'd _told _the whole glee club. And Mr Schue. Fuck, Puck had absolutely no idea what to do with this.

Was this an outing? It couldn't really count as being outed though, could it? Jesus, it sort of was, wasn't it?

"Puck, y'okay? You look a little pale."

"'m fine. I just need to lie down."

"You are lying down."

"Oh good." So, it wasn't that big a deal. It wasn't. Puck had already told Quinn and Santana and Brittany, and Kurt had told Finn. So they were the only people he really cared about, reaction wise. Rachel would be her usual 'I accept you for who you are' self, Chang wouldn't care, Tina wouldn't either. The club in general wouldn't care, beyond Puck possibly getting the riot act from 'Cedes about treating her boy right. And well, if Kurt was sort of leaning towards _considering _dating Puck, that was what he'd been wanting, right? Well, yeah, it was. He wasn't worried about that.

"You want a cuddle?" Puck just nodded, letting Britt wrap her arm over his waist while San and Quinn ended up draping on him.

"Seriously, don't fucking sweat it. Between you and us? No one's gonna say shit about what team we're batting for. Bitches can just deal with the awesome that we are." It's not surprising that Santana knows exactly what to say.

#

Britt tries to convince him that he should just spend the night, but he's not that much of a pussy that he needs to stay with them just to _not _freak out over this. He has to go home, because it's the only way he'll actually let himself think about this stuff.

He's pretty sure he's making a big deal out of nothing, but the thing is, he never actually thought about if _this_ happened. Like, if Kurt did pick him, or if it just got out that they'd fooled around together. He'd failed to actually consider how he'd feel about possibly having to label himself as _something_.

But this was sort of what he'd angled for, wasn't it? He'd been _thinking_ about it. And he realises that it's not like him and Kurt have even talked about it, at all, but, well... _Shit_, he's thinking in circles again.

"Okay," he's startled by his ma, her just standing at the door to his bedroom, and he didn't realise he left his door open. "What's wrong?" The thing about having _one_ parent is that everything is remembered; he can't do something without his mother knowing, his ma knows his moods 'cause she's the only one to see them, he needs to talk about things with her because Sarah's just too young and he's not laying his shit on her when she's just figuring out that Jessica Stein is a total bitch and Yvette Kendall was right. Besides, as far as Sarah's concerned, the fact that she wasted two _months _as Jessica's best friend is a fucking travesty (that's what she called it too, fucking kid is too smart).

"Huh?" He still likes to play dumb though, even if he knows why she's asking. He is doing his homework. After the first day of school.

"Baby, you haven't sat up here and done homework quietly with your door open since that horrible girl broke up with you." Lauren, his ma never liked her. It should be a sign or something, but then his ma's never liked any of the girls he's hooked up with. She's never really met many of them though. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Ma, its cool. Britt just had a rough day and it was kinda stressing." Since Britt, Quinn and San were around a lot during the summer, his ma sort of knows the deal. She doesn't know that they're dating each other, but she knows that they're all friends, pretty close friends, but Puck's not dating any of them. She's fine so long as he's not impregnating more cheerleaders.

"Okay, bubbala." The space is nice, being given the time to figure things out and go to her rather than be cornered. He knows that's what she's doing. She did it with the whole Beth thing, she did it when he had to explain the reason behind the ATM thing. Their situation means that she's more like a friend than his mother; he loves her to death, don't get him wrong, but the fact that she relies so heavily on him, that he's half helping raise Sarah, that it's just her and him and Sarah and no father figure, it makes things _different_. Not bad or anything, but different. He talks to her about stuff more than the average teenage boy would, and maybe that's not exactly the impression people would get, but he needs to, or else he would be jumping off buildings for more than just to figure out if it's a rush.

It takes him another hour, all his Chem work is done and he's read almost four extra chapters of Pride and Prejudice, and that was enough to 'cause an even bigger headache. Eventually though, he needs to drag himself out of his room and downstairs, finding her in the kitchen just messing around. The annoying pop music blaring upstairs indicates that Sarah's in her room.

"So," if he's going to do this, and he thinks he'd like to, yeah, he needs to be honest with her. "There's kind of this situation, where I got involved with someone," and she'll know what he means without him having to spell it out and get _way_ awkward about talking _sex _with his mom. "But they sort of have a boyfriend." She puts down the laundry she's folding, sighing slightly as she turns to face him. He's just sitting at the kitchen table, picking at the nail bed on his thumb. "It's- I don't know what it is really, but it's something, y'know?"

"Were you careful? Noah, honey we can't have another year like-"

"No, Mom, that's- No, we're not in danger of _that _happening." For so many reasons. "You um, you remember when you came to Regionals with Sarah?" He hadn't told anyone, but Sarah had begged to see them in the competition, and since it was his ma's night off, they'd both been there for Regionals, since Puck had mentioned that they'd written their own songs. "The uh, the Warbler kids?" She just nods slowly, because he's pretty sure she's caught on to the fact that the Dalton Warblers are all boys. "Kurt was the uh, he was the 'cute, girly one' that Sarah talked about."

"Kurt," Puck just nods, watching her carefully. She's never given an indication towards homophobia, never seemed at all judgemental towards Rachel's dads. But it hadn't ever been _him _before, and it was different when it was your own, right?

"We um, the beginning of summer," he shrugged again, "we messed around a little, but he's sort of dating Blaine. Well he was."

"Blaine? Blaine is the boy with the-" her eyebrows wiggle and Puck bursts out laughing while he nods.

"Yeah, with the eyebrows." She's probably overheard Santana and Quinn talking. "Kurt broke up with him today. During school." So he might not be labelling himself, he'll do what he wants with who he wants, it doesn't matter. If he feels something why the hell would he not go for it? But if he's doing anything, he's doing it openly. He's not going to be a case of not being fucking man enough to step up and say, yeah, this is my shit, what of it? Which mean, well, basically it means labelling himself for his mother.

"And you and Kurt are..."

"Maybe," he's not sure yet, really not sure. Because Kurt might just be confused, or it might not work right or whatever. He shrugs though, dropping both his hands to the table and meeting his mother's gaze, "I wouldn't mind, y'know, and I kinda dig him a little more than I'm honestly willing to admit." She's not yelling, or freaking out, or telling him that it's just a phase, so he's pretty sure this is going well as far as awkward conversations go.

"So, you're telling me that, what? You like boys as well as girls?" He's kind of glad that his bluntness comes from her, because if she was all wordy and stuff like Rachel, it'd be a pain in the ass getting through this conversation.

"I guess so, I mean, it's only been Kurt, like so far or whatever, but it's not like I don't totally appreciate Brittany in a bikini, or Santana's ass in her uniform." It gets a laugh from his mother, because she's all about trying to get him to stop objectifying women and all that. "But I just, I mean, I'm kinda thinkin' I've got a shot with Kurt, y'know. And I wanna take it, but I didn't want go into this without you like, knowing the score and shit." Since the school would know and he might need to punch someone in the face and it was better if his mother wasn't blindsided with the _why _if that happened.

"I appreciate that, Noah," and she just comes around the table to cup his cheek and smile at him. "But that boy better treat you so much better than that horrible _shiksa _did." Puck doesn't bother mentioning the utter hell his mind has been this summer.

#

Britt is totally excitable the next day, it's a total one-eighty from yesterday, but there's reason for that and honestly, people are used to Britt's personality swings. The smallest of things can upset her, but the tiniest things make her so fucking happy it must hurt to smile that much. Thing is, he totally knows what she's all excited about. She thinks he's going to hook up with Kurt today.

Normally, he wouldn't really care about that whole 'just broke up' thing or whatever, but Puck's fully prepared to wait until Kurt's not fresh off his relationship with Blaine, really. He figures that if Kurt's gone as far as to state, in front of the whole club, that he as _feelings _for Puck, then it's okay to make sure Kurt's not jumping from one thing to the next.

It's the reason why Puck's not going to Kurt, Puck's not bringing it up, he's not going to give Kurt some come on, it's not going to be him. When Kurt's ready, Puck figures he can wait until then.

This is apparently met with a frown from Britt, disgust from Santana but understanding from Quinn. Quinn probably gets it, because Puck doesn't want to end up in the 'Rachel' role while Kurt plays out his own Finn and Quinn drama. Santana says he's like, fucking damaged, but he's not sure what the fuck she's talking about as she takes off with Britt to their own class and him and Quinn head to English.

It might be the whole 'not putting himself out there' thing, or just the fact that he's still not sure if Kurt is actually picking _him_. Britt's already highlighted that he doesn't let himself fall in love easily; there's a reason for it. He saw what it did to his mother, he can't help what's been ingrained in him since he was nine. Crazy thing is, everyone from glee keeps glancing at him.

Rachel tried to have a conversation with him in English, but Quinn was right there and apparently she's good at silencing Rach with a glare again. Mercedes watched him all the way through geography and in maths it's was awkward just because he attended class with completed homework and Tina, Mike and Artie didn't stop staring at the back of his head.

He skips lunch just because he cannot deal with all the staring. And he hasn't seen Kurt at all today, so it's just as well because he doesn't want to do it at lunch and have the entire club watching them like they're some kind of exhibit. Britt, bless her, asks him to take her to feed the ducks. So he does.

They don't have glee after school, but he has football and the girls have Cheerio's, although it does mean that Finn and Mike are trying to get him into a conversation, but Shane's pretty good to run drills against since he doesn't talk bullshit with him. He avoids talking about it for the whole day and he feels like he's actually accomplished something.

Which is super weird, but whatever.

He totally didn't count on Kurt showing up at his house. It's not that he doesn't want to talk about it, or even that he doesn't want to see Kurt, sure he does. It's just easier to give Kurt the time to figure things out without being around him, because it just reminds Puck that Kurt just dumped his boyfriend _because _there's something there. But there he is, the Navi parked on the street and Kurt sitting on the step to his house. He watches Kurt pull himself up, standing and brushing his pants off before giving Puck a tight smile.

"Hi." They haven't actually talked since Rachel's party, which isn't all that surprising really, "I um, I didn't see you at school so, I thought-" Puck just nods, walking towards the door keys hanging from his fingers.

"You wanna come in?" Kurt likely knows that Puck's heard about what happened in glee, it's not like Quinn or Santana can really keep quiet about things like this, even if it didn't kind of directly involve Puck. The girls like gossip just too damn much. Kurt just nods slightly so Puck steps around him to unlock the door and nod him inside.

"Where's your mom?"

"Working." His ma had a double to pull that day, she'd be home tomorrow afternoon and likely sleep the rest of the day, she fucking deserved it for the shifts she pulled without complaining.

"And your sister?" Puck glances at Kurt over his shoulder, wondering if Kurt's suddenly nervous about them being alone or something, like Puck's gonna do something or whatever.

"At Kelly's house, they go to girl scouts together and her mom watches Sarah when mom works through the night sometimes." It's not because Puck can't take care of Sarah or anything, it's just that Kelly's mom is recently divorced and it seems like she wants to busy herself with kids, Puck's not complaining cause a few nights on his own is kinda perfect actually. "What's up?"

"I um, I needed to talk to you." Kurt takes the shoulder bag off, leaving it by the side of the sofa and it almost looks like he's about to sit down before he changes his mind and starts pacing behind the sofa instead. "I said a few things, and I really didn't mean to, well, I did mean to, I just didn't mean to say them where I said them and to who I said them to." Puck's pretty sure Kurt's talking about yesterday during glee, after him and Britt left. It sounds like Kurt's about to apologise for something, but Puck doesn't know what. "It wasn't my place, and I get that I do, no one understands that more than me so I am _so _furious with myself for doing it. And I do understand if you're annoyed, but I just-"

"Wait, is this about what you said to Blaine?" Puck's figuring it out, slowly but surely. "About having feelings for me?"

"Sort of, I mean, obviously I understand that it was a rather backwards way to do things, but, oh, he just assumes these things all the time. I'd never ask him to move schools for me, and we've been- Well lately we've been off. And I know why and he just _assumes_ that us spending more time together would fix that. And it _really _won't." Maybe Kurt's taken a turn towards Santana and Quinn's thinking and realised that he's dating Rachel Berry. "But after I said it I realised that, God, it so wasn't my place to tell everyone."

"That..."

"That there was something between us! Are you even listening?"

"I'm trying, I am, but you're sort of confusing and a little over the place and I can't help it that it's hot when you're all frazzled or whatever." And really it's not. But Kurt's cheeks get this cute flushed way, his hands are sort of all over the place and there's this freaky little glint in his eyes that is just super hot. Not to mention the way his mouth just _runs _on and on. It's fucking distracting.

"I'm freaking out about _outing_ you and you're focusing on how _hot _I am?" There's a smugness in the tone, Puck hears it and that's shit he recognises right there. But he doesn't like the fact that Kurt's worked up about this.

"Okay, for one, yeah, you're hot, like you don't know it. And two, I don't care. Quinn and San and Britt, they already know, the club probably guessed that there was a little something to read into considering I lack any real care about making out with you or riding Chang's fucking lap. You already told Finn what happened and he didn't freak out, so I don't really think there's much to care about." Really he didn't, he'd already found out who his 'friends' were, and while he played on a team with guys, they weren't his friends, just teammates. The club, well, they sort of ended up friends despite everyone trying not to be, didn't they.

"It'll get around, and- What about your mother?"

"Told her last night," he shrugs his shoulder, "she figured something was up, contrary to what most people believe, I'm kind of open with my ma." He had to be really, since people around this damn town couldn't keep their gossiping mouths shut. Kurt just nodded slightly.

"So, you would maybe... I mean we haven't talked since..."

"Since I sucked you off in Rachel's kitchen."

"Do you have to be so crass?" Kurt just sighs, but there's this little tug at his lips and Puck knows he doesn't hate it.

"Wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

"Fair enough," Kurt at least stopped pacing, just leaning against the back of the sofa and sighing. "But really, we haven't talked, and I know that I didn't exactly help. Finn sort of, well, Finn is very good at being blunt." Puck didn't doubt it, Finn's filter wasn't the most reliable of things. "I never thought you weren't good enough, I never thought I was better than you, or that Blaine was better, I didn't." Puck ducks his head, because things could get heavy really fast if they went down this route and he was terrible at managing deep conversations. "I just-" Kurt pushed away from the sofa, crossing to stand in front of Puck. "I was just too scared to take a chance on _maybe _when I have safe. Turns out, safe is kind of boring." Puck barks out a laugh, smirking slightly.

"Quinn said the same thing."

"I'm pretty sure we'd be anything but boring." Puck couldn't agree with that more. His hands find their way to Kurt's hips, pulling him closer to Puck as he sits on the arm of the chair beside the sofa. "We'd probably be everything but boring." Kurt's hand rested on Puck's shoulders, his body curving towards Puck like it was just magnetically drawn in and Puck didn't bother hiding the smirk.

"We'd be pretty awesome." He's fairly certain they could be too, given the right chance. He's a fucking badass and Kurt's a kickass little bitch. "You'd really need to cut me some slack now and then, 'cause I'm a total fuck up, but-"

"No you're not." Kurt leaned all the way in, his arms wrapping around Puck's neck while the jock tilted back slightly to even them out a little, letting their chests press against each other as Kurt tipped his head down, "I'm sure your girls will keep you right."

Puck's little chuckle is lost in Puck's mouth, his tongue pressing against Puck's lips to part them before they both moaned, leaning into the kiss. Puck stroked his hands around Kurt's back, almost hugging him tightly to Puck's body as they just made out in his sitting room. He kinda likes how there's no rush to it, there's nothing pushing him to make a point, he's fine with Kurt rocking in against him, whining against his lips as Puck lets a hand trail down over Kurt's butt.

He doesn't even mind later, when they're just lying out over the sofa, Puck half leaning over Kurt and their legs tangled and Kurt's hair is a fucking mess, when Kurt angles for a _serious _fucking conversation.

"So, I sort of came here to apologise for outing you and to um, well, ask you to like," Puck's sort of amused that this is getting a blush from Kurt. They've been pressing against each other for the better part of an hour, and that shit's getting them both hard, but trying to ask him out is apparently blush worthy.

"Kurt, can I be your boyfriend?" The smile that causes is fucking adorable that Puck just has to kiss it.

"Yes please." Puck knew that it didn't fix everything, the second guessing and the issues that might crop up over shit, like the fact that they'd been involved while he dated someone else, but it could be dealt with later. For once, Puck didn't actually mind that someone wanted a relationship from him, hell, he wanted it too.

It seemed like an okay starting point.

#


End file.
